A Harpies memories
by ShadeUmbra
Summary: Maria is a homeless winged bird girl that lived in the Black forest Germany that has no memory of her past and the only person who may know who or what Maria is a psycho doctor that's been stalking and trying to do experiments on her for the past 2 year's. Now Maria has been capture by him. While escaping Maria ran into 2 other men that seem not to be human looking for the doctor
1. Chapter 1

It's been quiet for a long time now, and I don't like it. The only time when it is this quite is followed by something bad or it could be my paranoia from me being a lock in this small 4 by the 4-foot metal cell for a week. either way, I must get out of here.

I was sitting on a metal shelf that was low and acted like a bench and across from me was the metal door with holes for air and that was it. That was it in this stupid fucking space. God, I hated that fucking goddamn door but not as much as that man who put me in here. I stood up on the metal bench and lean on the door to look out of the small holes. I was in a long hallway which 4 other cells both on the right and left, and at the end of the hallway was the panel for the doors to open. I did one last look around to make sure there was no one coming. I hold my hand to my mouth to spit up the 5 small Galvanized Nuts; I originally had 10 of them when that whack job of a doctor took me out of this cell, and for the past couple of days I've been trying to throw one nut at the panel each day, but now I know something is up so I have to get out of here now, even it means throwing all of my eggs in one basket.

I looked out of the small holes to see the panel and the red button that will open all the doors, I chose one of the holes and then I got one of the nut's and forces my breathing on it. The nut slowly raises by the wind of my breath to the hole; I stopped it and then flicked it, causing it to shoot out of the hole.

'CLANK'

I curse to myself as the nut miss and hit the wall next it, so I got another nut and tried it again.

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

'CLANK'

I cussed aloud on the 4th one when it hit the wall, knowing that no one is here because if someone did hear me they would already have come from the noise I was making. Now I only have one nut left. I took a deep breath in and out to clear my mind. I floated the last one aiming by a hole; breathing in and out to focus, even more, I flick it.

'CLANK' - 'PING'

All the door swing open causing me to lose my balance and falling flat on my face, but I did not care. I was so happy to be out of that damn cell. I got up and brush myself off and ran down the hall to the corner to the right, and keep running until I enter a room.

I look around and from the state of it and I was right he did leave, but why? After a year of stalking and hunting me, then capture, dragging me into a box, experimented on me with shocks, needles, and knives why would he just abandoned and leave me here? Well I don't care the sooner I figure out where I am the farther away I'll be from that creep. I hoped he did not throw away my clothes because I don't feel like walking around town with a hospital gown on.

I walk around the office looking for my clothes now realizing that the place I been in for 3 months look like an old factory building by the steel beams on the ceiling connected to the floor and the large cracked window on the higher walls, the room was large and had a lot of bookshelves, cabinets, a desk, and tables, but as I was trying to find my clothes I notices that the place look like someone left in a hurry and everything was gone. So, something or someone was chasing him too and that's why he ran? I don't like this I need to find my clothes and get out of here.

I search through everything for my clothes. That sick bastard must have thrown them out. Now, what am I going to do now?

Then I heard footsteps follow by talking, I quickly hid under the desk which was away and close to the walls. The sound of the door open and two people were talking. I could not make out what they were saying. It sounded like gibberish, then it dawns on me that they were speaking English. So, I was not in Germany I'm in a country that speaks English like England or America, or these could be people who speak English and I was still in Germany. Either way, I don't know them and they seem to be looking for something.

I could not get a better look at them, but what I could see is both were build broad and muscular. the blonde with a cowlick and glasses that wore jeans with a white shirt and looked like a 50's bomber jacket seem to be annoyed with the other men. He was much taller and kind of intimidating. His hair was a very light blonde beige, almost white and framed his face. He wore what it looks like a trench coat, dark pants, dark shoes, and a scarf around his neck.

I look up and see that some of the windows were broken and by the sway of the chain on the ceiling there was a breeze going through. This made me happy. Since I don't have to manipulate my breathing to control the air around. Now I could manipulate the wind as much as I want. First thing first is to knock out these guys so they don't find me. I focus the air that moved around their head in a circular motion and as it keeps moving faster and faster the air got tighter and tighter around their head.

But nothing happens! What the hell is this? The air is supposed to be drawn out of their lungs and knock them out, but these two men are not fainting which means that they're not breathing.

What's is going on. Who are these men!?

Then the blonde started to walk towards me, I heard him talking but I did not understand what he was saying. I can't knock him out so now I have fight and get out, I hope I'm in good enough shape to defend myself and get away.

He was a foot away from the desk when I swing over the desk making sure that I kick him over the face. When he seems, stunted I punch him in the gut causing him to fold over, then I kick his leg out under him while slamming him to the ground. I got up while he was still on the ground moaning and ran to the door, but the other guy was they're blocking it. There was no way I could take this guy down in my condition. The other guy was easy because I surprise him before he knows what had happened so I turn and ran to the other door.

As I was running someone grabs me and trapping my arms around my waist. I started to panic quickly. I struggle and try to headbutt him but he held me too tight and he was much taller than me. In my last-ditch effort, I resorted to something I don't like to do. Mostly because it causes more damage in the area and can get a lot of attention.

I scream

The scream was loud bird pitch that eco throw the build causing everything made of glass to shatter. While the two men were on the floor grabbing their ear's, I made a mad dash to the door.

As I was close to the door, I felt an ice cold pain shock in my food which causes me to trip and slam my head to the doorknob hard.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, let me get this straight, we're going to a Dr. Jake Tempus hideout, who mind you left town a week ago,"

"Da," Ivan said in a thick Russian accent

"So, we can find info that he left in his hideout about what he's doing"

"Da"

"And were the only vampire in town that apparently has nothing important to do today for this"

"Da," Ivan said annoyed with the American

"So now we're the 'Search Info Team," Alfred said sarcastically "no more hits and retrieving stolen items, just me and the giant furry Yeti"

"we were going to have another member, but we already have fat idiot American"

"Oh, that's cold, but that's nothing new from someone who has a cold heart"

"Better than being whore, like yourself"

"I'm not a whore! I told you it's called being charismatic or friendly to people, something you don't understand"

"Da, I don't understand because I'm not whore," Ivan said smugly while walking ahead of Alfred who looks piss and gives him a rude hand gesture.

They got news of Jake Tempus hideout last night from G.U.V.E. telling them that he left when they sent out their hunter for him, now they need someone to collect his stuff to found out info about what he is doing. G.U.V.E. have been after Jake for years for his  
crime and try to expose the vampire world. Rumor is going around about his experiments he does with humans of all ages.

They keep walking until they came into a hallway with 4 iron cell doors on each side and one at the end of the hall.

"I guess it was true what they said about him and experiments, I hope it's not kids because I do not need that"

"I agree" Ivan look down the hallway that leads to another room, he started walking while Alfred started to follow him after looking at the cells. He opens the door. It looks like an office. He doubts that they will find anything useful base on Tempus habit of destroying any evidence of his doing, even people.

'Thump'

'Thump'

'Thump'

He heard a heartbeat before he enters the room and smell the scent of a female somewhere hiding in this room.

"I'm guessing you heard that?" Alfred said walking in the room

"It's female" Ivan look around the room eye fix on the desk

"I know, can smell the fear on her"

"Hello there, we're not going to hurt you. We're trying to find the person who did this!" Alfred yelled

There was no reply from behind the desk, Alfred looks at Ivan and Ivan look down at him.

"Fine I'll get her, you'll probably scare her to death with your face," Alfred said walking to the desk ignoring Ivan death glare.

"Hello, miss can you hear me?"

"Hello?"

Before he knows what had happened a white blur kick him hard in the face causing him to stumble back, then he felt a sharp snapping pain to his stomach followed by his legs being kick out under him and his body is a slam to the ground.

Ivan stood in front of the door to block it from the woman. She turns and started to run to another door on the other side. Grabbing her around the waist locking both of her arms. She kicks and struggles. Ivan was about to knock her out when she screams.  
That scream was no ordinary scream, it sounded like a high pitch bird echo through the room. A feeling like a knife stabs me both of my ears as I grab them and drop to the floor. I can feel the blood dripping out as the pain increases causing my vision to be blurred. The only thing I saw was one of her foot while she was running away, so I flick my hand causing her blood vessel in her foot to stiffen which made her trip and fell on the floor knocking her out.

Ivan signs and lays on the floor for a minute. Ivan could feel the pain from his ear fade away and his hearing came back. he stood up and walk to the woman on the floor and kneeled next to her.  
"Jesus that fucking hurt, I think she crack a couple of my ribs when she slams me to the ground and that scream" Alfred rubbing his side while the other hand rubs his ear while looking down at the girl. "Looking at the gown she must have been on of Jake test subject. Could explain that scream and her strength"

I turn her over to get a better look at her face. She has a young face about mid 20's with a scar on her right cheek, she had dark circles under her eye and her lips were plump but chapped and red. she had a small build frame body that was malnourished with wide hips, she was the least 5'4", and her hair was long and upkeeped even her bang were long and frame her face. Ivan stared at her face intensely until Alfred broke the silence.

"I have never seen a human so white, even her hair is white," he said while inspecting her hair to her scalp, "you think she still human anymore?"

"I do not know, but look," Ivan said while cradling her head in his arm he points to her upper eyebrow where a deep cut was forming and blood was dripping down her face and her scalp that turn to a pink hue. He cradles her head and licks the wound. He put his mouth over the wound and continued to lick it. When he pulls away the cut had healed

"Well get anything?" Alfred went to a squatting position still looking at the women.

"She only one" Flashes of scenes ran throw Ivan Head but only for a few seconds.

"What?"

"There are no other human here, just her"

"Any more info?"

"Nyet, only small amount I could drink. What I saw is what we already know"

Alfred stared long and hard at her then said "Why didn't he take her? Or at least kill her like the rest, it's obvious that she was his focus if she is the only one here. We could get more info by drinking her but..." Then it looks like a light went off in his head "Wait if she is his main focus and he just left her here he has to come back for her"

Ivan give him a skeptical look on his face "She could have been failed subject and just left her here to starved to death"

In return, Alfred gave him the same look "This wacko doctor does not leave anything behind, fail or not"

"Why leave her?"

"I... really don't know," Alfred said while scratching his head. "The Hunters could have been on his tail and cause him to freak out making him leave fast, but still that seems unlikely" he stood up and walk around still talking but Ivan tuned him out while looking  
at the women. He starts to stroke her hair feeling the grease and the tangle between his finger but did not care and continue. He stood up carrying her in his arm to the door.

"where are, you going?"

"This woman may have answers we need, you stay here and search"

"What! This place is too big and that scream could have attracted people."

"Search fast" Ivan left the room not caring what Alfred had to say.

"Fucking Yeti" Alfred gave him a glare while starting his search


	3. Chapter 3

Maria lay in a white room on the concrete floor still unconscious with a gray blanket draped over her. On the other side of the room looking behind a one-way Mirror Ivan was waiting for Alfred to come back. Ivan stares at her studying her face with a none readable expression blocking out the world until Alfred came into the room with a large ragged backpack slung over his shoulders.

"It seems our doctor is losing his touch, I found this in the back" Alfred drop the bag on the floor "and this Look" he pulls a book from the inside of his jacket and handed it to Ivan. The book was not that old but it's been used so much that the spine and pages of the book are worn down. The book is about genetics transfer to another host, mutating the genes, and its effect. Ivan keeps on reading the book while Alfred went through the bag.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was between those two giant book shelves in that office space," Alfred said while still searching through the backpack.

"What are you doing?"

"I think this belongs to our albino friend over there and while she out we can find out who she is" Ivan set the book down and look in the bag while Alfred pulled stuff out. There were Clothes that seem to been warned and stitch back together, toothbrush with tooth paste and a water bottle, a bar of soap and shampoo in a bag that been wrap around plastic, brushes, and a comb (with white hair still in the teeth in the brush), and a couple of small books. Ivan looked at one of the books while Alfred keeps pulling more stuff out of the bag. He looked at the book. It had no cover on it (look like it was ripped off) but besides that nothing out of the ordinary, he opens the book and notices that it was in German. While he was flipping the page an envelope fell to the ground. Ivan, pick it up and open it. Inside was a couple of Euro coins and €10.

"That explains why she did not talk and attack you, she doesn't speak English"

"No shit Ruskies," Alfred said in a smug tone. "I think she homeless bye what in her bag. which makes sense why whack job Jake took her. A Homeless person means no family looking for them or no one care what happens to them a Perfect disposable test subject. So, in the end, their nothing special about her besides her being a genetic test subject"

"Da, of course, Why take homeless German women from Germany?" Ivan shows Alfred the no cover book and the Euro.

Alfred frown bye Ivan comment stating he was wrong "OK so I was wrong... there more to this than we think, and it looks like the only way we can get the truth without killing her is to talk to her"

The sound of movement caught their attention as Maria awoke and sat up. Her eyes that were red color look around confused, then her eyes lock on the door. Her face tries not show her panic of her new surroundings by a strong fiercest look.  
"I'm guessing you don't know how to speak German when you were living in commie motherland right?" Ivan did not answer, just gave him a death glare. "Well I was in Germany for a while, but I was station there and I only remember a few things, but I think  
there a way we can talk to her" Alfred said.

Maria sat on the floor look around the white room while hugging the gray blanket around her tightly. She remembers hitting her head on something and her head did hurt but she did not feel any cuts on her forehead, but there was blood in her hair that made it clump together. She was wondering how it got there until she hears the door open. The same men's that was at the factory enter the room and the one with a cowlick wave at her. He seems young around his early 20's. His face has this strong facial features that were typical of a handsome Americans while having deep blue eyes and blonde hair, but it was his feature that shows him to be very charismatic and easy going.

'so, he's a charmer' Maria thought to herself. 'and I bet with that young happy go lucky face people don't suspect him to be up to something. He could probably manipulate people easily, so I have to keep my guard around him just in case'  
The man next to him was taller and older around his late 20's and had a round face with a pronounced nose and Slavic features. He had this sweet smile on his face that made him seem innocent and simple, but Maria knew it was not the truth. There was something there. something dark, sad, or even threatening but she could not tell because it was so hard to read him. This made her very wary of the Slavic man.

The blond cowlick man said something and Maria did not understand what he says and watch him wearily.

'did his eye just change?'

"Here let me talk to her to get thing started," Alfred said as his eye focus on Maria and close them. his face gotten dark than in a split second he opens them causing his pupils to grow so wide that is almost cover his blue iris than a small red glowing ring and in the center, a red glowing white circle appears in his eyes.

"Hallo, wie sind Sie Fräulein" Alfred voice was calm and smooth even though he pronounces the words were off.

Maria's faces turn into bright red by embarrassment then quickly turn into anger.

"Nenn mich nicht Fräulein du Schwein!" Maria said with venom in her voice causing a giant slap of confusing to hit Alfred when his hypnoses did not work on her.

"What just happen?"

"No surprise you did not read that book you have. It read about genetics transfer to another host. She may not be human anymore" Ivan said

"that still did not answer my question Ruskie, my trick still work on non-human beings"

"Our hypnoses may work on some other beings, but some have learned ways of how we trick mind's causing it to cancel out"

"Great, well I guess I'll just use old fashion charismatic"

Alfred took out a tablet from under his arm and started to slowly walk towards her. Maria got stiff and scooted away fast until she was against the wall. Then she took a deep breath in. Alfred knew she was about to scream and try to stop her.

"Wait stop!" He said but then remember she doesn't speak English "uh...ummmm 'Nicht' Ummm what's that damn word again...ummmm...ni...mac...'Nicht Machen!'" he finally said.

Maria stop and look at him. Alfred started to walk a little closer and drop down a little.

"Verpiss dich!" Maria spat

Alfred holds up his hand trying to calm her down then slid the tablet toward her. She looks down at it while Alfred back off to where Ivan stood. Maria picks up the tablet and looks it over.

" OK let's get started," Alfred said while taking the other tablet Ivan had and starting to type.

'Hello, this device's will help us to communicate to each other. All you need to do is talk to the speaker when it shows up on the screen' Alfred type causing it to show up on the other tablet that Maria had 'Do you understand'

Maria read the text that was translated to her on the tablet "Ja ich verstehe"

"She understands, good" Alfred said and starting to type

'My name is Alfred and this hairy Yeti is Ivan what's your name?' Before Alfred send the text Ivan slaps him on the back of his head and grab the tablet. Changing the 'hairy Yeti' to 'Ivan' then send it and giving it back to Alfred while he rubs the back of his head.

"Maria," she said while she watches Alfred and Ivan glared at each other

'Hello, Maria do you know where you are?'

"Nein"

"She said no"

'Do you know what happened to Jake Tampus?'

"Ich kenne niemanden mit dem Namen Jake Tampus. Wer ist das?"

" Hummmm...she said that she does not know anyone by that name. Let's try this"

'Do you know a man that is in his 40's with slick back brown hair, small frame, sunken in cheeks with a square jaw, green eyes, and a missing ring finger on his right hand?'

"Ja! Das ist der Wichser der mich entführt und schreckliche Experimente an mir durchgeführt hat. Ist das sein Name?"

"OK Jake did take her and experimented on her"

'Yes, that's Jake. Do you know what happened to him or where he is?'

"Nein, ich war ungefähr eine Woche in dieser Eisenzelle bevor ich entkam. Wer ist er und was will er von mir?"

"She said that he left a week ago, and wants to know what he wants from her"

'Has he been following you?'

"Er hat mich das ganze letzte Jahr verfolgt."

"So, our Doctor has been stalking Maria for the past year"

'Why would he be stalking you? Is he the reason why you are homeless? '

"Woher weißt du das? "

'because we found your backpack, now please answer the question'

"Ich weiß nicht warum er mich verfolgte. Es gibt nichts, was ich ihm geben könnte, ich bin nur eine Albino ohne Erinnerungen."

"She said that she has no memories of her past life"

'How long do you have amnesia; did Jake do this to you?'

"Ich erinnere mich an die letzten 2 Jahre, von der Zeit davor ist mir nichts geblieben. Ich weiß nicht ob er mir das angetan hat, aber er scheint mich zu kennen."

"She said that she had this for 2 years, and does not know if he did this to her"

'You're from Germany right'

"Ja bin ich. Wer seid ihr und was tut ihr hier?"

"She is but she wants to know who we are, what should I say?"

Ivan thought for a moment "just say that were from special organization that fight terrorist and were after Jake Tampus"

Alfred type what Ivan said to Maria

"Ihr sagt mir nicht die ganze Wahrheit."

"She said that we're not telling her the whole truth," Alfred said and went back to typing

'what do you mean?'

"Ich weiß nicht was mit mir geschehen ist oder warum ich meine Erinnerungen verlor, aber seitdem merke ich, dass es mehr in dieser Welt gibt als das, was wir sehen und glauben. Ich weiß, dass du und Ivan nicht menschlich seid und dieser Jake Tampus ist es auch nicht. Ihr beide atmet nicht und ich habe gesehen, wie sich eure Augen verändert haben, so wie sie es auch bei Jake getan haben. Ich bin bereit euch zu helfen, weil ich diese Dreckssau für das, was er mir angetan hat, töten möchte. Aber zuerst müsst ihr mir die ganze Wahrheit erzählen, denn mit Lügen werdet ihr mein Vertrauen nicht verdienen."

"oh boy, how we're going to handle this?" Alfred said to Ivan

"what did she say?"

"She said and I quote ' I don't know what happened to me or how I lost my memories but ever since then I notice that there more to this world than what we believe in or see. I know that you and Ivan are not human and this Jake Tampus is non-human too. both of you do not breathe and I saw you change your eye just like he uses to do. I'm willing to help because I want to kill this bastard for what he did to me, but first, you need to tell the whole truth and lying won't earn my trust.' End quote. How does she know that we don't need to breathe?"

Alfred thought for a minute. Maria could be a very useful if they want to get Jake, but there something that seems off with her, like she willing to help even though she knows were not human and may be a threat to her, but seems that she either stupid to notice or she stronger than we think. Alfred thought and then type 'we would like your help, but I don't know if it wise to tell you the whole truth. While we think it over is there any other way to earn your trust?'

"Ich möchte etwas zu essen, eine Dusche nehmen und brauche einen Platz zum schlafen."

Alfred snicker and shook his head "she said that she wants food, a shower, and a place to sleep, so what do you want to do?"

"I think she also not telling us the whole truth, and that may help us find Tampus. So, I guess you're getting food"

"wait why do I have to get it!?"

Maria watches Ivan and Alfred bicker back and forth wondering what they are saying. She is a little piss off that they won't tell her who they are and what's going on, but at least she gets food, a place to sleep, and a bath that she desperately needs now.  
Alfred started to type on the tablet then Ivan grabs it out of his hands then grab his Jacket collar throwing him out of the door, then Ivan started to type.

'Fat America Idiot is going to get you food, I'll show where you'll stay with us'

Oh, great now I'm with this creep. Ivan is hard to read and this uneasy feeling about him so I don't know how to act around him. I'll just play along and nodded my head.

I sat up and follow Ivan out of the door still having the blanket around my shoulders and the tablet in my hands. Out of the room was a long hallway that had LSD lights that gave it a cold aura. To the right were 3 other doors and the left were stairs that were going up. I was about to get my bag but Ivan took it before I could. I was about to say 'don't touch my stuff and give it back' but Ivan started to say something. He stood still while looking at the ground then look at me still talking. I did not understand anything he said and I could not read his facial expression.

'I can't understand what you're saying' I said annoyed

'I said that you don't need to be afraid' Ivan type that I knew he was lying because when he was typing I saw something change in his facial expression quickly. It looks like sadness, whatever I'll pretend that I never saw that and move on.

The stair led up to what it looks like a back alley of old buildings of different size's that were bleak and dingy and the only color that gave it somewhat a false life was the graffiti littering the walls. the fire escapes hang from the building and the building lights look down like a vulture looking at the dirty street barely illuminate the ground. I look around knowing this is a sketchy place to be especially for me (as I only had this hospital gown and this blanket). Ivan called my name and got out my old worn down black shoes.

He walks towards me giving me my shoes. I gave him a nod for thanks and started to put them on; not caring for socks or tying it. The sound of the city seems to echo in the alley way as I follow him. I could see some people in the windows of the building not caring what's going on down below. I even heard a couple of people yelling about something followed by some gun shots. 'I swear to god if this weirdo gets me shoot, I'm coming after him and ripping off his dick' Maria thought to herself as she pulled the blanket over her head to cover her face and hair. We were almost at the end of the alley when I heard someone coming, Ivan was about to pull me to the dark side of the building, but I beat him to it first; one thing that I learn from being homeless and stalked is how to sneak around and hid. A man who seems to be old and greasy looking and a woman who seems to be worn out and wearing very reviling clothing walked past us as we hidden in the dark gap between two building. As they passed grouping each other Ivan grabs the tablet's and put it in my bag. Then he grabs my hand and walked fast pulling me along.

We walked a couple of blocks ducking and dodging people until we came to a building and enter through the back door. as we enter I could see that there were some stairs to the left side of the hall illuminated by the red exit sign on the wall. We walk down the hallway then took a right until we came to a door that had the number 4 on it. Ivan let go of my hand and my bag to dug into his pocket to pull out a set of key unlocking the door. He walks in and motion me to enter, and as I enter the room and looked around as he closes the door behind me and locked it.

I looked around the apartment while Ivan set my bag down getting the tablet's out and disappear into one of the two rooms that were on the other side. The apartment seems OK in size (maybe a little small) and was not dirty or messy with its gray walls and dark carpets, but there were no windows and only a couple of lamps were on (mostly from the living room) so it was a little dark. on the right side was a kitchen that seems bare and hardly use. It was mostly cover with empty jars with paint cake on them and paint brushes that were around the sink, and the coffee maker seems to have paint residue on it too. Over to the corner was a simple table that seems to have paper work on it. On the left side was the living room. It had a large sofa that its back was facing towards the kitchen and there were some huge shelves of books with a huge TV in front of the sofa, and it looks like their space on the far corner of the room that has a hallway that goes back.

I walk to where Ivan set my bag down and pick it up and slung it over my shoulder. I walk on the other side of the room where the back hallway is to see where it leads. It leads to another door and the door was open to show a bathroom. 'I did ask them for a shower so.' I to walk to the bathroom trying on the lights and closing the door. The bathroom was simple with white tiles both on the floor and walls. I saw a mirror above the sink right next to the door and look at myself for the first time in weeks. I look horrible and felt gross. My face was sunk in with my eyes having bags and dark circle under them. My hair was so greasy and upkeep that it started to clump together. I had the horrible feeling of embarrassment ran through me like thick acid that went down my throat and stayed in the pit of my stomach but I quickly got my comb from my bag to detangle my hair to keep my mind on something else besides how I looked. When it was done, I remove my clothes and got in the shower lucky I do have to shave (I don't know why but I never have any hair on my body below my head) and wash my self vigorously and for my hair I was it twice feeling the warm and relaxing water running down my body.

When I came out of the shower I grab my clothes from my bag and my tooth brush and tooth paste. I started to put on my bra and underpants while I was drying myself off with a towel I found. I brush my teeth then found a hair dryer that was in a wire basket next to the skin. Thinking nothing of it I started to dry my hair while combing it (which made it much easier to go throw with the conditioner that was in the shower) I keep on doing this until it was dry. I put on black sweat pants, large white shirt and walk out with my stuff.

When I walk to the living room kitchen I notice that Alfred is there with a large paper bag in his hand. I almost ran over to grab the food and sat on the table. The food was just burgers and fries but I did not care. It tasted so good and I could feel the starvation pain disappear as I ate my 3 hamburgers. The feeling of a full stomach and being relax made me want to pass out right on the table. So, I went to the couch and lay down, and when my head hit the couch I feel into a deep slumber not caring that Alfred and Ivan were still in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A few Days have passed since they brought Maria to their apartment and at first Alfred thought it was a bad idea to bring the women they didn't even know here, but strangely enough it wasn't too bad even though he forgot how much non-vampire people need food and how they had to keep Maria in the dark of what they were so she won't freak out. It was no surprise that Maria had this 'first survive' attitude base on her first day falling asleep in the living room while Alfred and Ivan were still in the room not caring, even now she will do stuff mostly for her own needs, but She cleans a lot and keep everything neat and tidy which was a bigger surprise to Alfred and he even try to trick Maria to do his laundry, but she figure it out what's he was doing and wasn't too happy about it by dragging him to the laundry mat down in the basement by his ear.

Maria did talk but mostly to Alfred since she said that Ivan still creeps her out (which is no surprise). They still use the tablet to talk and learn that Maria lived in the Black Forest in Germany mostly because of the tourist that visit's there and how easy it is to take their money but only a few euro, and hide from Jake, but when winter was coming she decided to live in an abounded house until spring not thinking Jake will find her.

It was annoying that the only way to talk was to use these tablets that have a short battery life. Alfred even tries to speak German to her, but she gave him weird looks and snicker at him when he tries to pounce words or form sentences. Ivan said that he orders something that will make Maria learn English but they had to wait for it to be ship in.

So, they decided to find out what she is.

Later at night while Maria slept on the coach Alfred and Ivan were at the dinner table looking throw the Vampire database.

"let's list thing that we know that are not human traits down so we can narrow the search, first thing is that scream and her strength," Alfred said while typing the words in the tablet. "what about her albinism features, that could be something?"

Ivan did not answer just look at the couch where Maria slept. 'way to make yourself more of a creep Ivan' Alfred thought to himself and thinking what else to put in the search tags. 'There was one thing I notice. her legs. when we first saw her and even now she has no hair on them maybe that could be something?' Alfred hit the search button waiting for the result that came up with more than a hundred hit. He lay the tablet down while rubbing his face signing with frustration.

Ivan took the tablet from the table looking at what the search came up with. He was going down the list and noticed there were different species of elf listed. Ivan tries to change the tags on the search column but couldn't since he did not understand how to do it. He was never good with technology. He knew how to use the computer and email and that was it, unlike Alfred who could hack and code or decoded things.

Alfred rubs his face and eye's causing his glasses to be perch on the top of his head still frustrated and letting his hands slid off his face while leaning on the back of his chair. He fixes his glasses and looks over at Ivan to which he had this annoyed confuse look on his face while trying to use the tablet causing Alfred to let out a small laugh. "Give me that before you break it, and what are you looking for?" Alfred took it out of Ivan's hand.

"I saw different species of Elf that came up, she is not one"

"How do you know?"

"I've been around elves to know she has no of a characteristic of one."

"It's hard to believe that you were 'around' anyone. So why Elves? Are their Elves in that frozen land of your?"

"We don't have those elves, but I've been to Norway and Sweden when it was one of their festivals. She has no sharp canine, no pointed ears, and her eye's do not glow in the dark"

"Actual no her eye's do glow in the dark. When at night when she thinks were asleep I see her sneaking to the fridge and taking one of my beer, and you're not going to tell me why were you in Sweden?"

"Nyet, but she still not elf"

Alfred changes the search column to taking out any elf species but still put down the glowing eyes then hitting the search button. This time about 20 different searches came up which was an improvement.

They went over the list and took out what they knew did not match until the finally had one that match.

"We may have a hit. I think that she may be a 'Siren'"

"Siren?"

"Yes, a Siren. There are a lot of traits that match up. Like that loud scream or how hypnosis does not affect her. It said right here that 'Siren are known to sing beautiful songs that lure people into a trances that affect the mind of the host by brainwashing them to do their own command, but when in danger they will release a high pitch scream that can shatter glass' and "Sirens can transform to a human form if they wanted too, but some features will stay like their ability to see in the dark that case their eye to glow'"

"What about her strength? I've never seen Siren with strength like that."

"It doesn't really say anything about strength, but listen to this 'Siren come in all different color of their skin and their scales, but they follow a color chart that governs their class. The lighter color is determined to be stronger and higher up' which seems like a weird racist cult thing but siren is weird anyway so there no surprise. Anyway, it goes on about color until this part that says 'Albinism is a blessing in the siren race and is considered the highest of the class chart and are treated like royalty' which may explain why Jake kidnapped her and wash her memories. A high demand from her rich family could get you things and no memory of how to get home, or he turns her into an albino siren to get her in the royal class and try to brain wash her to control her."

There was something that did seem to fit, but it still seems off. Like why a Siren. Yes, you can get money and power by holding a rich siren for ransom but there are others that have more power, but it was the only thing they had.

"Well, at least we got something. I'm going out and get food for princess over there since it's almost morning." Alfred got up and walk to the door where he left his jacket hanging on the wall coat rack. He left while shutting the door leaving Ivan alone with Maria. Ivan walks over to where Maria lay and watch her face in a peaceful sleep. She looks much better now since they found her. Her sunken cheeks, weak body, and dark circles under her eyes were gone and left was a white skin that had a pink hue to her full cheeks, the folds of her eye, and her lips that were full and soft. Ivan stared at her then left her alone to go to his room.

Maria started to get agitated later in the day. Yes, she had a place to stay with food, shower, and a place to sleep, but she still did not know what's going on. The one thing she hated the most is being in the dark about something. She should have the right to know who is this Jake was and why did he make her life a stressful hell for the past year.

"I need a smoke," Maria said to herself

Maria looked around the room and spotting Ivan jacket that was hanging on the coat rack. Looking around to see if Ivan was still in his room Maria got up and went to his jacket. She was not sure if Ivan was a smoker or not but right now she needs a smoke badly and if he didn't have a pack at least she can get some money and go down to a corner store and get a cheap pack. She searches in the inner pocket and hit pay dirt when she felt the cardboard box and a lighter.

"I don't think he'll mind if I smoke a few of these" Maria said while getting her shoes on, but before leaving she pulled a white hoodie on that was too big for her and almost cover up her black shorts. She pulled the hood over her head not caring to tuck her hair in the hoodie and put the carton and lighter in her pocket while walking out the door. she walked to the back entrance that she and Ivan use when she first got here.

It was still daytime out sided which made the creepy dark alleyway not as creepy as she remembers, and the springtime air made it nice and cool outsides. Using a piece of concrete she found and place it between the door so it wouldn't close all the way and lock her out. She leans on the right side of the wall next to the door flicking the pack open causing one of the cigarette to get out. She took it in her mouth and put the pack back to her pocket while getting the lighter out. It took a few try to get the damn thing to light but she got it and took a drag letting the tobacco filling her lungs and the feeling of nicotine going through her body causing the agitation disappear blissfully.

leaning on the wall still smoking while having the cigarette between her index finger and middle finger using her thumb to flick on the end of the cigarette causing the ash from the other end to fall off She thought of the two men. The American reminded her of somewhat of a kid. Very boastful, energetic, and a know-it-all. It was enduring and entertaining but can get a little annoying. He was the one that she mostly talks to. The Slavic was another story. At first, it was hard to read him, but after a few days, she learns how to read his emotion a little bit base on Alfred interacting with him. When he's irritated or annoyed, he clinches one of his hand and has this dark glint in his eye, when he's happy or entertain his eyes seem to light up, but there is this one look that he has that she sees when he thinks she not paying attention or not looking. He has this stare that makes him look like he in a deep thought while having this sad longing look on his face. This look creeps her out the most.

Maria finishes the cigarette by dropping it on the floor and using her shoe to put it out. She got another one from the carton and lite it up while still thinking of Alfred and Ivan. She knew that both are not human base on her interaction with them, but what are they? She been living at their place for a few days now and yet never see them eat anything. Yes, Ivan was mostly in his room and he may eat in there and Alfred may have gone out and eaten when he was bringing food back for her, but why not eat with her or even in the same room? There not even food in the fridge just beer or alcohol, but there was a Styrofoam box in there one time. She was about to open it when Alfred took it out of her hand and lead her to the Landry mat saying he needs help with the clothes and the next day the box was gone. He had this worry look on his face but he tries to hide it with his young boy charm. I ask him later what was in the box but he said It was old food he left in the fridge and he forgot to throw away because they mostly eat out. she did not believe it.

The door opening interrupted her thoughts. Ivan steps out without his jacket but wearing jeans that were stain with a different color of paint, his scarf, and a black short sleeve shirt. When he spotted Maria he just signs, shook his head, and smile.

"красивые женщины не должны курить. это не хорошо для них." He said while taking the cigarette out of Maria mouth smiling.

"What? I don't understand and give that back!" I try to reach for his hand where he holds the cigarette above my head but he was too tall and his thick upper body was hard to reach around it. I felt like a small kid that got their toy stolen by an older kid.

"Вы не изменились после того, как все эти годы." Then he pulled my hood over my eyes and pat my head. This Weirdo is treating me like a kid. When I pulled the hood up I saw him with my cigarette in his mouth smoking. He took a long deep drag then exhale the smoke from the mouth in a thick cloud that formed around his head. When he was done, he drops the cigarette on the floor the rub it out with his foot. He put his hand on my back and guided my insides. Nothing to do I complied with him as we enter the apartment

I started to walk to the couch until I heard Ivan cleared his throat. I turn around and see him looking at me. I made 'what?' motion with my shoulder not knowing what he wanted. Then he holds out his hand palm up. It took me a moment then I remember what's was in my pocket so I dug it out and gave it to him. I remove my hoodie sit on the couch while Ivan was at his jacket. I turn on the TV and flipped through the channel knowing I could not understand anything but I was bored and there nothing to do. Suddenly I felt the couch dip next to me. Ivan was sitting next to me which never happened before. I did not know what to do so I just set the channel to the news a try to watch it with the weirdo right next to me. Ivan watches the new with me not saying a word but seem content with himself.

Where is the hell, Alfred?


	5. Chapter 5

Two days have passed and the package still not arrived and the frustration was getting to Alfred and Maria but Ivan seems to be happy. Ever since that day, he's been hanging around the living room with Maria when it's just the two of them watching TV. They really didn't talk to each other which didn't help Maria since Ivan still made her feel uneasy but Ivan will speak Russian to himself; sometimes it will be only a few words or even a sentence and other time it was like a whole speech that lasted 10 minutes. It still didn't help with uneasy feeling - even though Ivan was talking to himself it still felt that he was talking about her.

When Alfred came back to the apartment that's when Maria can relax since that's when Ivan would leave her alone by going to his room or talking to Alfred about something.  
Alfred wasn't too happy either. He learns that Ivan order a kit from a mage that lived in the city that will help Maria to learn English but the reason they don't have it because the payment that was due didn't go through. Their money was low since they did not catch Jake and the kit would have sent them back a couple thousand dollars, but they need it so Alfred did some extra jobs by G.U.V.E., but the jobs weren't that important so the pay was small and Ivan had to stay with Maria to make sure that she did not run off or someone would kidnap her. so, the past couple days were a little bit stressful for Alfred, but then some good news came by.

"So There a big hit on this guy here" Alfred show a photo of an overweight white man in his 50's with a receding hairline that was dark and wearing a gray suit. "Apparently, he was part of this mafia gang in the city, but got into some huge trouble with the law and to reduce the sentence he spilled some info about different gangs in the city. When he got out that Mafia he was in cut ties with him completely. So now he is starting his own gang of his own and guess who trying to blackmail and take over one of the G.U.V.E. blood bank"

"Why would he want to take over G.U.V.E. Blood Bank?"

"Well this is what they told me. He thinks that the G.u.V.E. Blood Bank is apart of some human organs trafficking system or something like that, and he wants to take over and sell it on the black market"

"So why do you need me?"

"well normally I could handle this on my own but...aprently he got info about the hit and now he's after me, normally I can handle this easily but with Maria here and the whole mage thing I just want to get this done and over with fast"

"How interesting. The boastful пиндос asking help from me"

"I don't know what you said, but I know you're insulting me Commie pig" snatching the photo from Ivan's hand and sliding it back in the inner pocket of his jacket "So just shut up and let's get going. He's in hiding since he learns I was after him but I know where he is so let's get this over with"

"What about Maria?"

"She should be fine as long she doesn't leave the apartment. I'll tell her that something came up and we would be gone for a few hours"

Once again Maria was lock up in a room again, but instead of a small steel cell, she was a lock in the living room of the apartment that she been staying in for more than a week and now she alone and nothing to do. Alfred told her not to go out because Jake may still be after her and not to leave the living room. She normally did her own thing and pay little mind to what people tell her to do, but she had no other choice.  
She sat on the couch flipping through the channel to find something that would be entertaining. finally, when she hit to the 100's channel she turns it off while leaning back signing. She looked around the whole room to find something to do until her eye landed on Alfred bedroom door. He did say not to leave the apartment but nothing about exploring it.

She got up and went to the door and turn the handle, but it was lock - now her curiosity got to her more.  
"To hell with it. Since he won't give me answer that I need I'll just find them myself by looking what's in his room and I'm bored" she squatted down until she was facing the keyhole and then taking two hair pins from her pocket and into the lock. Maria learns how to pick locks when she was either running low on food or need clothes. She never took the store money because she did not want the police on her.

She fiddles with the lock in construction - moving one of them to find what pin goes to what turn making sure she did not break them. Finally, she heard a click sound causing her to have this triumphed smile while standing up and opening the door.

Alfred room was a little bigger than the living room but it had the same carpet, wall color, little to no light, no windows, and colder. His unkempt queen size bed with blue sheets was parallel against the other side of the wall. The right side was a long wide dresser against the wall with bottles of diffrent colognes, books, and an old time camera. On the left side had a few walls stand with cameras parts and old looking objects and then a closet with sliding wooden doors that were open, and finally there was an expensive computers and corner desk that was on the left side next to the door. The desk had two split screen with a large fancy tower next to it but behind them was another looking tower but this one was much bigger and had these black boxs with lights flashing on them in a slot that was on the side of the big tower and was connected to the other. There were DVD's and game shelf right next to a couple video game system and there was paper scatter around the table and even more camera parts but these seem more modern then the other.

"I'm guessing that Alfred is a photographer and like his technology" looking at the different poster that litter the whole room. There were Some bands that look like they were from the 70's or even the 30's and then another poster that looks like ad during world war 1 and 2.

It was a little messy with a couple of shirts and camera parts on the floor but nothing out of the ordinary. Maria started to walk to the desk and look through the paper knowing she could not understand them but was curious anyway until she notices a small black metal box next to the desk. she relies on that it was a mini fridge. So, she turns on the desk lamp to see it better and open the fridge. In it was the same Styrofoam box she saw a few days ago, taking up the whole space.

"I thought he got rid of this?" she pulled it out and look it over. She had this feeling in the back of her head not to open it but her interest of what's in it won her over.

"Is…is this blood?" she looks inside of the box at the blood packets. At first, she thought it was weird red juice or liquid food but it looks too much like blood and even though she could not read the label she saw the letter's A, B, and O confirm that it is blood.

She felt the shock go through her body and let the box fall on the floor – she slowly back away and bump into the night stand causing a shoe box that was on top of it to fall over causing the contents in it to spill over the floor. She looks down to see a photo of different area – some were old time photos and other look resent but mostly they were a landscape of buildings, city, or fields. The one that caught her eye was a very old photo of a man in a nice old suit in front of a building that looks like court house, and that man was Alfred.

There was no doubt that this was Alfred – even though the look like it was taken 100's years ago. Then she saw another photo of Alfred in different time zone and another.

How can this be possible? Then ever thing click together – the blood pack's, the old photos, that weird thing he did with his eye when they first talk to each other, and how she never sees him eat anything.

"Vampire"

A cold feeling came through her body starting from her head and sliding down her stomach. How could this be possible? Maria thought that there was no such thing as vampire since she had never seen one or even heard anything about them and the story she did heard were from movie or books that humans love to fantasy about.

As the cold feeling settle in her stomach another feeling came over her as panic when her chest tightens and her mind was going through different emotion a mile of a minute.

"If Alfred is a vampire then Ivan must be one too, and if Jake can do that eye thing that means that he's a vampire too" She felt her hands shake as she hugs herself "what if the reason they keep me is that they're going to eat me. What if they are working for Jake and they lie to me to trust them. Even though I don't know about Vampire I know they kill people and eat them easily"

Her thoughts keep going making her chest feel tighter and tighter. She had to get out of her – out of this damn apartment. She ran out of the room and exit the apartment not caring for her stuff – she keeps on running when she got out side and down the alleyway. She stops at the corner still having the panic attack not noticing the person behind her knocking her out with the butt of his gun.


	6. Chapter 6

A throbbing pain in the back of my head made me feel heavy and what it felt like fog clouding my thoughts. I try to push the fog away to gain consciousness but when I open my eye everything was out of focus and the voices where muffle – then everything went dark and I would be lost in the fog again. After what it felt like hours the fog seems to disappear cause me to gain consciousness; That's when I felt my hands were behind my back bind together.

I was in a wooden chair bind with rope in a small storage room and in front of me were a group of people looking at something on top of wooden boxes that were pushed together to form a table. I started to panic a little thinking that Jake had somehow got me again by hiring these men but then I notice that I was in a chair tie with rope. Jake Knew that I was not human and can easily get out of this – so who are these people?

One of the men notices that I was awake and said something to an overweight man in a gray suit. He looks like the leader of the group and when he walks over to me they all started. The leader was a 50-year-old man with receding hair and a nasty glare in his eye to make me feel scared – it didn't work and I just glare right back at him. He started to talk to me but I didn't understand anything he said. He was getting annoyed with me started to talk louder and more demanding – than he grabs my face with his chubby ring fingers and made me look at him.

He got close to me and started talking in a deep demanding voice. I still did not understand what he is saying and his intimidation did not scare me so I just glare at him. He seems to get more annoyed and grab my face harder while yelling at me.

"This dumb ass seems not to understand that I don't understand English," I said while snickering

Apparently, he did not find the joke funny by punching me in the jaw causing the chair and me to fall over. He walks over to the make shift table and called on a muscular man with piercing and a bald head. He talks to him for a while and then point at me; he had this smug smile on his face and nodded. The leader called on the rest of the men and left.

The bald man pulled up the chair with me in it and started to walk around me. I could feel his eye on me looking me up and down; finally, he came in front of me and started to rub one of my legs and life my hoodie up.  
That was the last straw.

I've been stalked, torture, lie too, and about to be rape; I am tired of this shit I'm not going to take it anymore. I let my nail grew long to cut the rope around my hands, and when his hand went up under my hoodie to grab my breast; I slash the left side of his face leaving deep gashes from ear to mouth.

He rolled around the floor screaming in pain while grabbing the left side of his face. I walk to where he started to crawl away from me; still having my hand that slashes him dripping with blood. When he was against the wall I lunge forward grabbing his neck hard causing him to choke and grab my hand to trying to pry it off – I was much stronger than him so it was pointless. I look directly into his eye; his eye showing fear. That's when I sank my nails into his throat ripping it out causing blood to spatter all over me. He  
slowly slides down to the floor dead with his face scar with fear.

I look at my hand and see that I still had a piece of his throat; I drop it causing the flesh to drop on the floor with a wet plop. I looked at the door where the other group of men left.

"I'm not going to take this anymore. I've been hiding from people who were trying to hurt me for far too long. Now I'm going to show them what they got their self into"


	7. Chapter 7

The pier was cold and the lights from the ware houses and boats were the only thing that light up the area. Alfred looked out to the ocean watching the lights reflecting on the surface and listen to the sound of the ocean wave splash angst the docks. He looked down at his watch and tapped his foot sighing as he waits impatiently for Ivan. He turns around when he heard foot step behind him; Ivan was walking casually towards Alfred with a cigarette was in his mouth.

"you took your damn time, and put that damn thing out it smells horrible"

Ivan stops in front of Alfred and blew smoke in his face then drop the cigarette on the floor. Alfred a cough and gave a nasty glare to Ivan who in return did not care.

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah," Alfred said while coughing. "I just saw him go in a few hours ago, I hope you get cancer from that damn thing so you can live your immortal life in pain"

"Me talking to you feel like I'm in immortal pain with my head"

"funny"

They walk to a rundown ware house and enter throw the small alleyway that between the two warehouse to a sided entices. The door was gone but it was boarded up with wood, but sloppy leaving a big gap at the bottom. They hid behind a couple of crates when they enter the building - The inside was dark but had signs that people were living here by candles, wrappers, cigarette, beer, and magazines that litter the floor but no one around.

They waited for a minute to see if there was any movement but nothing happens. Alfred and Ivan move out from behind the crates and started to walk down a hallway that was on the other sided when suddenly a familiar smell hit Alfred.

"You smell that? Smell like death"

"Что-то не так, it's too quiet"

they slowly walk down the hallway to where the smell was coming from. They ended up to a room where the door was wide open.

"Look" Alfred walk to the door and move it to the light. The door look like it was kicked open and had a bloody hand print on it. "Look like someone wanted to get out"

Ivan walks into the room fallow by Alfred. The room looked like a storage room with more crates and boxes. There was a bunch of creates all push together to form a table and on top of it was a map of the area with red marking on the map.

"These marks are of G.U.V.E blood bank location with words hit"

Alfred look at the map to see that Ivan was correct. Looks like he was about to send out hits on the G.U.V.E Blood bank that was in the city's trying to start war not knowing that he would be way over his head. he started to look around in till he spotted something in the back.

"Well, I found where that smell coming from," Alfred said behind some crates.

There was a bald man dead leaning on the wall. His face was scared with fear and his neck was rip and bleeding. Alfred squatted down and got a closer look at the man. "He has really nasty cuts on his face and his throat looks like it was ripped out with something long and sharp like nails" Ivan walk over and look at the man "by the flies that are swarming around I'm guessing he's been dead about an hour or two"

"Did you bring someone?"

"No, it's my hit so no one should be here expected you and me"

Ivan look on the floor and notice blood trail from the body to the door. "we'll find out who"

The blood trail keeps going down the hallway into a different part of the warehouse and more bodies shown up that has the same kind of cuts on different parts of their body but died in a violate way with fear in their face. When they enter, what looks like a large area for exporting the cargo that when it turned into a war zone with over 12 bodies lying dead; bullet holes litter the walls and the cargo that causes them to break down or crack.

"whoever it was did our job for us," Alfred said while walking around the blood that was pooling on the concert ground. "By the damage, this must have been one hell of a big fight"

"And they were out matched by strength," Ivan said while holding up a chopped off arm. "This looks like it was ripped out from his body" Ivan pointed to a man who was agents a wall with half of his body cover with blood and his arm looks like it was ripped out. "and he's not only one look". There were more bodies with missing body parts like arms, legs, and even heads.

"suck for them," Alfred said while holding a decapitated head of one of the mob gangs and inspecting it.

"It could be Feral's trying to get info about G.U.V.E blood bank"

"Could be, but their no bite mark on any of the guys." Alfred said "Of course I would not put it pass them if they just kill for the sport and not for food" then he drops the head causal while wiping his hands together making sure he did not get any on his captain American shield shirt and jacket. "well if it is a feral's then we have to kill them before they get out of control"

"look at you as some hero"

"I am a hero"

Ivan gave him a skeptical look and shook his head.

Alfred was about to say a comeback when gunshot was heard in the distance "I guess the battle is still going" he quickly moves around the bodies and jumping from a ledge to another one in till as he was up on a high walk way; Ivan soon follow him and them  
both went through a door that leads to stairs. The stairs lead all the way to the roof, but it was too dark to see what was happing on the upper stair case; All they could hear was shouting and gunshots.

When Ivan lean on the railing to get a better look what was going on a man fell from the top and broke his neck at the bottom. There were more screaming and what sounds like bones breaking came with another body being a push over the top railing. When a sound of a door being open, the fighting died down. Alfred and Ivan went to the top of the stairs to see more bodies, but these men seem like professional mob men by the guns that were laying around and the expensive suits that they were wearing now ripped and covered with blood.

"I think we're getting close to our man"

They went through the door that took them to the roof of the building thinking that there would be the bodies of the man they were looking for but no one was they're not even the ferals.

"You think they took him to their place and farm him?"

Before Ivan could answer a door on the other side of the roof swing wide open and the man they were after came stumbling out and quickly slam the door shut and put a chair against it. He looks out of breath and scared out of his mind; his hair what he had left was standing up and his suit was ripped, messy, and bloody. He slowly walks backward from the door then turn to see Alfred and Ivan standing there.

"YOU GOT TO HELP!" he said practical having a nervous breakdown. "A DEMON IS AFTER ME, I'LL…. I'LL. PAY YOU ANYTHING…. J…. JUST…. JUST HELP ME!"

The sound of the door being slammed against made him even more scared if that was even possible. He started to pushing Alfred and Ivan out of the way and run a cross a make shift bridge that connects this building to another one that was much taller. He pushes the bridge from the building causing it to fall on the ground shattering it. Suddenly, the door slams open and came out was a wild bloody cover Maria; she spotted the mob boss and sprinted to him. She did not care that the bridge that connects the two building was gone and started to climb the wall, but the way she climbs it looked like she was an acrobat climbing and swinging from one point to another, but she did not pay any attention when she got to the top because the mob boss found a wooden plank and hit her over the head causing her to fall down.

"Maria!" Alfred yelled and Ivan ran to the legged to jump and grab her, but then a white flash came shooting up. It was too dark and it was too high up to see what it was but it was cycling around the dark sky. Then it swooped down and grab the mob boss and lifted him up high while he was screaming hysterically; it flew higher and higher in the dark sky in till they disappear.

It went silent for a few moments in till the sound of dissent screaming became louder and louder. Then the mob boss body came slamming down on the roof in a mangled mess of blood and broken bones.

Then the white flash came landing down next to the body. It was Maria with her hoodie being completely ripped from the back and giant white wings coming out. Her eye was wide and crazy and her whole body covered with blood.

"Oh damn"

Maria heard Alfred voice and look at them in shock than in anger. She made a hissing growling sound and bear her Sharp row of teeth. She was in a defense pose with her back arch and her hands – which had long sharp nails – ready to fight and her wings were poofed up.

"Maria?...Hey, it's us. What…. what happen to- "

"geh weg von mir!" Maria screams as Alfred tries to walk towards her.

"Maria?"

Her hissing got loader and loader when Alfred tries to get close to her. Finally, she darted to him and swipe at him with her claws. Alfred dodges each attack and grab one of her hands and then quickly got behind her and got her in a lock. "Maria what's wrong?". Maria did not answer but instead, she uses her wing to knock Alfred off her back then she got on top of him and clamp down on his neck. When she tastes the blood in her mouth she quickly let go and started to cough it up.

Alfred got up and grab his neck with his hand stopping the flow in till he was healed which only took a couple of seconds. He watches Maria hack and throws up in panic; Ivan started to walk towards her comely. "Maria"

Maria quickly looks up and started to hiss and back away from him.

"du lügst mich an! du Monster!"

Ivan stop and try to calm her down but she keeps yelling at them; he could not understand her but he knew that there was anger in her voice toward to them.

"wegkommen….. wegkommen…Blutsauger!" Maria screams the last part and lunged at Ivan.

Ivan dodges and snapped his finger causing Maria whole body to become ice cold and stiff. She could not move and landed on the ground.

"this is a problem," Alfred said

"What is?"

"I can't really understand her but that last word I understood"

"It sounds like she called us blood sucker"

"Yes, but it's another word for Vampire".


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Maria was under Ivan spell and could not move at all it was still was difficult to drag her out of the warehouse to the black van (that G.U.V.E. gave them) that was a few miles away in a small park and Ivan had to use all his focus to keep her still and not freeze her completely.

When they finally got to the van Alfred went through a box that was in the back and pull out a bottle, syringe, and duct tape.

"This stuff will cause anyone to lose control of their muscle and make them limp for about 2 to 3 hours" Alfred hold up the bottle "but she needs to have normal blood flow for it to work. So, you have to hold her down a good while I'll inject her with it."

"Why do you have something like that"

"well sometimes it's a little difficult to have full control over a person for more than a couple of minutes, but mostly it's to get them out of it so I can move them one place to another without trying to use all of my focus." Alfred ripped a strip of duct tape with his teeth and then move to Maria and put it over her mouth. "when I said now left that ice spell thing you do, but make sure you have a good grip on her."

Ivan went to the back part of the van and open the doors to sit down. He wraps his arm around Maria tight even though I was awkward with her giant wings. Then he pins his leg down above Maria so they won't move and finally making sure he's facing is far away from her head just in case she tries to head butt him. He gave Alfred a node and Alfred moved to the right side and had the syringe ready.

It was very oblivious Maria did not like what was going on, by the way, her eye following them glaring. Alfred took a deep breath "Okay here we go 1, 2, 3, now!" Ivan let go of the spell over Maria and in that instead, she started to thrash around trying to get out of Ivan grip. She was never this strong when they first meet but then again she was weak and starving to death.

It was a little hard for Alfred to stick the syringe into her without it breaking by the way she was moving, but then he saw an opening and stick it in following by a gasp from Maria. It only took a couple of minutes for the stuff to work and by then it was hard for Maria to hold up her head while her whole body went limp. Finally, she had no control of her body and went limp like a puppet with no string.

"Okay, we got that under control. Now the more important question is WHAT THE HELL IS SHE AND WHY IS SHE HERE!?" Alfred said in a load hush tone

Ivan moves Maria body on the floor of the van and making sure her wings were not crushed. She still looks at them with fear and anger in her eyes. "How does she know what we are? You lock your room and hide evidence, right?"

"YES! maybe…kind of"

Ivan can feel his anger building up knowing this would happen eventually base on how Alfred is not careful with his stuff and how he doesn't properly hide it. He'll be damn if this idiot American will get him kill.

"Well, I lock my room before we le- "

"She survives on street for two years, did it ever cross fat пиндос head that she could pick lock's!" Ivan shot the last part to Alfred in a fit of anger

"Like every homeless person pick loc-"

"It doesn't matter if one or none known how to pick, you don't leave evidence!"

"Well, why the hell was she in my room in the first place? you know how much blood is! I'm not throwing ou-" Alfred shut up when Ivan had this look like he was going to knock Alfred teeth out.

"Ok ok, I get it. It's my fault but you think we could keep her in the dark. She keeps on asking me questions about us and Jake and it seems natural that she started to snooping around to find answer that I did not give her so."

"If you knew that she would snoop why didn't you hide evidence дебилов Yobani!"

Ivan had a point and he hated to admit it. "ok I'll take the blame, but I think now we should deal with the problem that we have here right now."

Ivan was rubbing his forehead that was forming a headache. "we need spell now also destroy warehouse and you're going to do it. NOW!" A cold dark area from around Ivan that cause his eye to glow dangerously and his fangs started to show. In short, he was pissed off so Alfred left not wanted to push Ivan buttons. Ivan took Maria out of the Van and found a picnic table to lay her atop.

Maria watches Ivan careful not knowing what's going on or what's going to happen to her. He paces back a forth next to the table rubbing his head and talking in Russian; sometimes he looks at her and started to talk to her. This lasted for about an hour before Alfred came back.

"I just called G.U.V.E. and told them we took care of the mob boss and gave notice to that mage about the payment will be delivered. He told me to put this on her head and make sure the large crystal is in the center of her forehead" Alfred hold what looks like a weird crown that had these clear crystals with weird writing in them tied together "then he said to get the black crystal close to the center crown and wait for a minute for it to work."

Ivan got the crown and put it on Maria's forehead. When the crown was placed Alfred hold a jet-black crystal to the crown. Maria was scared not knowing what's happening in till she felt a sharp white flash of pain then everything went black.

Ivan check on Maria when the crown flash to notice that she was knock out. "He said that will happen and she should wake up understanding English," Alfred said while putting the black crystal which is now clear in his pocket. "let's get her in the van and go home"

Ivan about took the crown off but it disintegrated to dust when he moves Maria's head. He got in the passage seat and put Maria on his lap making sure was leaning on him to make room for her wings. Then Alfred got into the driver and started the car and peeled out of the park and down the road fast.

"What about warehouse?"

"I took care of it. Just don't look back and we have to get out of here in less than a minute"

"What are you- "Ivan was cut off with a loud explosion that was caused by the warehouse being blown up and on fire. Ivan just sighs and rub his head feeling the headache coming back.


	9. Chapter 9

Alfred had to drop Ivan off since he had to return the van, and they still had Maria to deal with so Ivan went back to the building where they first brought Maria. They need to chain her down with something but it was getting difficult with her giant white wings getting in the way. So, they use Alfred method by connecting her to an IV drip and adding a small about of the drug while she lay on a metal table. Hours had passed and there was no sign of Maria waking up.  
"She still out? I thought she will be awake by now"  
Ivan didn't say anything just keep reading his book sitting right next to Maria ignoring Alfred.  
"what's crawl up your ass?"  
Ivan still didn't say anything but his announces was showing by him signing out loud and tapping his finger on the book.  
"Are you still mad about this whole thing? Look I'll take responsibility for this whole thing but now she knows and we can move on"  
"Yes, she knows and now does not trust us"  
"But even if we did tell her beforehand she still won't trust us so just relax"  
Ivan closes his book and walks over to Alfred. Then slap the back of his head with the book causing him to grab the back of his head with both of his hand  
"OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU FUCKER!?"  
"Way of relaxing for me is seeing you in pain" Ivan sat down on his chair and started to read with a smirk on his face. "So, where were you?"  
Alfred was still in pain and can feel his fangs growing from anger that was boiling inside of him. He would love to rip that stupid smiles off his face but he put those dark thoughts in the back of his head and cross his arm with a smirk on his face. "well since you've been staying here with sleeping beauty I've being doing some heavy research since our theory of her being a Siren has been shoot down. So, I contact G.U.V.E. data base to get any information worldwide about what she may be and ask them to deliver it to our places. Plus, since I got rid of the bodies and the building at the same time making it look like a gang hit. so, we got a little bit of extra for that. So, in the end, I made up for my mistakes and brought home extra for use. you can thank me for that later"  
"I won't "


	10. Chapter 10

I Was laying on what felt like a cold metal table, surrounded by darkness, and could not feel my body. I try to wake myself up by moving around but it felt like my brain and body were not connected. So, I try to concentrate on moving any body parts even if it was my fingers but couldn't. my anger started to flare increasingly as my fail attempt to wake up. Swearing and yelling out loud in the darken voided seem the only thing I could do. My anger started to fade away and a deep sadness started to fall into the pit of my stomach, and as my sadness grew the dark void became, even more, darker and closing around me.

I knew this feeling all too well and try not to let my mind wander into this deep depression by keeping myself busy with anything. But now as I laid there and could not do anything my mind started to weigh me down into the thick black slug.

I had this problem since I lost my memory 2 years ago, or maybe I already had it in my old life? I just don't remember anything, nothing. Did I have a family? Friends? Or even a lovers? Was I happy with my life or was I miserable? I don't even care If I had a sad life with few or none people that I care about. At least I knew who I was and where I can from. At least I was a person as of now I'm a nobody. A homeless person that is seen as a junkie whore or nuisance that they walk around and look past me like trash on the street.

Is it a bad thing that I just die right here? I have no life and no one to care about. I've been running away from a man who been torturing me for the past 2 years and would likely kill me so why not bet him before hand and not give him that victory?

I could feel tears forming from eyes. I try to hold them back but as I thought of more of my situation I just gave up and let them cascade down my face. I just laid they crying my eyes out expecting my fate to die.

Then I felt something warm cover me and something soft came to contact with my forehead. When I felt that touch It distracted me and Then I felt like someone was sitting next to me. Who was that person? then I remember the two fuck heads who lied to me. That keep me in the dark about everything that I should have the right to know even if they had the tell me vampire are a real thing. Maybe they couldn't because they were also vampire them self and people may clump them together with Jake? I know I did, even though they treated me with kindness and respect than any person I've remember, it's the whole vampire thing.

I lived in the forest for about year and a half and before that, I lived in Berlin for a few months. Living in the city and on the streets, I've seen things that I knew were non-human. From witches, elves, a few werewolf's, a lot of demons, sprites, etc. but no Vampire. Maybe they only live in America? But why there?

I started to feel my body and could move my finger. As that was happing the dark void started to fade into the light and then a sound of muffled voices.


	11. Chapter 11

Maria felt her wings were stiff as she was laying on her back on a metal table. Normally she would be laying on her sided or stomach when she had her wing out. So, someone must of place her there. she slowly sat up making the blanket that was placed on her crumple into a pile on her lap. She looks down her right arm and sees an IV needle tape in her and her lower arm and hand cake with blood. Her other arm was the same as well her clothes and she could feel parts of her hair clumping together. It took her a minute to remember what had happened.

'Fuck they must have brought me back here' Maria look around a room that looks like a makeshift surgery room.

She removes the tape and pulls out the needle from her arm. Then she slowly swings her leg to the side, still feeling a little weak from whatever they gave her. She notices that the back of her hoodie was ripped completely open by her wing, no way she could repair it. She sighs and made her wings retract into her back. It didn't hurt her at all but when she first learns that she had wings it took her a while to get used to them. When she tract and retract them it felt like trying on a small tight shirt and pulling your arms through the hole without ripping it. It took a while to get used to it, by now she could easily pull it in or out in a blink of an eye.

Maria heard muffled noise behind a door. She was ready to fight by letting her nails and sharp teeth grow. When the doorknob turn, she stood up and fell to the floor forgetting that she was still weak.

'Fuck!' growling and slam her fist down on the floor with anger

"Oh, shit Maria" she felt someone next to her putting their hand on her back. She slashes her hand at whoever it was next to her. Alfred avoided it and back away.

"Oh, come on do we really have to do this again?"

Alfred's word felt strange when she heard them. She could understand them perfectly but they echo and spin around her head like she was confused. She couldn't even speak all she could do was to make slur sounds and growls.  
"What happens" Ivan came around the other side. Maria could not handle it. Her head was throbbing and her ears were ringing. She covers her ears with her hand to make it stop but their voices were to load and they keep moving in closer made it worse. Her wings jetted out of her back causing the table and IV to be flung to the other side of the room and cocoon herself.

Both Ivan and Alfred were on the other side of the room far away from Maria when she lets out her wings.

"Ivan, IVAN" Alfred said in a hushed voice and motion him quickly towards him "Keep your voice down"

"what's going on?"

"this must best one of the side effects. She understands us but her brain is having a hard time trying to connect with her."

Ivan face darkening and let out a hissing sign "How long will it last?"

"Well…. I think if we can make her talk. Even if it's a few words. The connection will be strong enough and will pass by"

Alfred slowly move closer to Maria and sat on the floor and said in a soft voice "Hey Maria"

Maria did not come out of her cocoon but it did flinch when Alfred said her name showing that she heard him.

"Maria I know this may be hard to understand, but we had to keep you in the dark about this stuff. Vampires….. don't….. really have a good reputation in both human and supernatural world. Actual we're supposed to be extinct and the only history of us is what human remember of us back before the order. We have our own world we live by with rules and to make sure that others don't know about us we keep everything in secret or hidden"

Alfred tries to reach out to her but pulls back when he heard a hissing sound coming from the cocoon. Ivan came next to her and kneel.

"Maria if we really wanted you dead or for food, you would have been dead now. living with us for 2 weeks and we never hurt you. We may have lied about what we are but we are not the enemy it's Jake. He was one of us gone mad and he using our magic to do his  
mad experiments. You were only one to survive. We need your help"

A wing slow move away a bit showing a small dark opening where a glowing red orb stared back at them.

"Yeah" Alfred chime in "That thing we put on your head was something we bought you to help you learn English. If we wanted you dead, then what's the point of buying something like that?"

She didn't say anything just stare at them for what seems like hours. Ivan was about to say something but Alfred cut in "That thing cost us over $5000 and you've seen our apartment. We're not flowing in money here. We must take any job they give us to provide for our self. So, spending $5000 dollars on someone that is going to be killed seems stupid"

Maria slowly un-cocoon herself only showing the top half of her head and looked between them. Then moved her wings away letting them lay on the floor she motions them to come closer. As they lean in she slaps Alfred and backhanded Ivan with the same hand. "nnno…l…. …e"

That slap was so hard that it echoes through the room. Alfred was rubbing his face in shock and Ivan did the same but looked at the ground and whisper "still prideful".

"What?"

"nothing"

He did not care what he said but he was surprised that Maria could speak- even if it was broken and slur. He told her what he said to Ivan about her talking will help her clear her mind. She nodded but pointed at both and said the same thing.

"I'm not lying to you."

She shook her head and said it again

"I think what she trying to say is that we should not lie to her ever again," Ivan said and Maria nodded in agreement

"Well I rather not get slap like that again so I'll agree to that"

They both stood up and motioned her to stand up as well. It took her a couple of minutes but she got it. They told her they're going back to their place. she retracts her wings and grabs the blanket to cover herself and follow them out.


	12. Chapter 12

It felt like deja vu all over again back at the apartment. Maria went in first and went through her bag looking for a shirt but it seems that she did not have a clean one. Alfred notices her frustration and said "here I'll let you borrow one of mine"

"Nyet!" Ivan said out load causing Maria flinch in pain and Alfred to look confused. "I..I'll get one of my own" By the look on his face he didn't mean to say want he wanted to say out load.

"What the hell's your problem? I need to get my tablet from my room anyway"

Alfred came out a few minutes later with a red button plaid shirt and his tablet. He gave the shirt to Maria who took it and retreated into the bathroom. Two hours later she arrives out clean and with Alfred plaid shirt that was big on her covering up her shorts. Alfred motions her to the table where she sat between Alfred who was busy on his tablet and Ivan who seem to have this annoyed look on his face.

"I probably know the answer but I'll ask anyway, 'Do you know what you are?'"

Maria shook her head no

"Right, so we have to estimate what you are so we can determine why Jake stalked and kidnapped you. We did one a few days ago, but ….. we were wrong"

"We thought you were Siren," Ivan said

Maria who was fiddling with one of the buttons on the selves stop and gave them a look that says 'Are you serious?'

"I'm guessing you've meet some right" Alfred ask and Maria nodded her head as both let out a snicker

"I knew something was off. Why would Jake want Siren? Also, you don't have characteristic of one and you don't umm…'act' like one."

"Just say they're weird dude. Everyone knows that siren are weird like mermaids, sometimes even weirder"

Maria laugh aloud and smile for the first time in what seems like a while. It's weird how she felt comfortable around these two like old friends. She remembers the feeling she felt when she learns the truth. How fear and anger clouded her judgment and made her literately run into trouble. She never seen or even heard of vampires besides the ones that humans love to fantasize about, and even though those stories shown vampire as a so call idealist man that women want -women who have some fuck up fantasy and some major issue- but at the end, they all have that animalistic Hungary. How they acted like a human but stalked their prey and manipulate them to get what they want. But Ivan and Alfred didn't act like that.

sure, Ivan creep her out and Alfred can be like a child that needs a good smack at the back of his head but all this time she didn't feel like she needs to watch her back with them. Or that could be their way of manipulation on her, but then why save her and buy that thing which made her understand English? 'Maybe they're not that bad?' Maria thought to herself making her feel relax causing her bright red eyes to change into a dull light blue color that had a dark brown red around the outer iris.

"Whoa! you can change your eye color?" Alfred practically shouted

Her head still hurt and still couldn't talk so Alfred yelling at her didn't help. Causing her head to feel like it was split open by a sledgehammer and making the room spin. Covering her ears and glaring at Alfred that now were back to its red color.

"Oh, sorry" he softens his voice "So red isn't your original eye color?"

She shook her head and her eye color was back to its dull color but she still was mad at him.

"Your eyes change based on your mood yes?" Ivan said to her

Maria was surprised that he knew something like that and nodded her head. Alfred started to type something on his tablet

"Ok, here what we're going to do. We're going to ask you question and you answer them"


	13. Chapter 13

They spent a good 30 minutes asking her question about how she lives, what she eats, did she dream, and the list went on and on ever wondering if it would ever end. Then Alfred pulls out a tape measurement and gave it to Ivan.  
"Here measure her nail and teeth."  
Ivan took the tape and held up his gloved hand asking for her hand. Maria really didn't like the idea that Ivan would be touching her or being very close, but it had to be done so she swallowed her pride and gave him her hand while letting her nails grow.  
"it's 3 inches"  
"Describe them"  
While Ivan was examining her hand, she studies his face. He wasn't bad looking, in fact, he was quite handsome but at the same time cute. Which seemed odd since how can someone who has very manly feature and a body that is thick cute? Maybe it was his hair that framed his face or that smile. 'smile, wait a minute' Maria thought of something. If he's really a vampire why doesn't he look like one? He is pale, but not sickly or dead looking and no pointed ears. She studies his mouth and watches when he was talking to see if he had fangs. She couldn't get a good look at them because he didn't open his mouth wide enough. Ivan must of notice that she was looking at him and stop what he was doing and stared straight into her eyes and smile.  
"Я рад, что ваша невредимым моя любовь -ACK" it started off sweetly but was cut off when Maria grab his cheeks and pulled at them then she forces the mouth to open. There were no fangs, everything looks normal so how could he be a vampire?  
"Oh, my fucking god, are … are you trying to see our… fang?" Alfred was laughing so hard that his words were broken.  
Ivan took Maria hand off his face causing his face to smile showing his teeth. Then a row of sharp teeth that was above his normal ones jet out. they were long and like they could tear flesh apart with ease but there were two on both sides that were the longest above the canine. She looks at Alfred and he had the same thing as Ivan but his were not as thick.  
"You're not the only one who can hide their form from humans to" his teeth retracted into his gums "now let's see your"  
She looked away and bite down on her bottom lip. She hated how her teeth look. Ture, they did see them when she was killing of that fat mob men but that was only the front row.  
"trust me we seen some weird shit, there nothing to be embarrassed about"  
'of course, you can say that you're not the one with ugly teeth' but she swallows her pride and opens her mouth. Her teeth started to grow and form sharp edges and a row behind them. Both top and bottoms had two row of teeth that look like it could easily snap a bone in half.  
He started to look at my teeth and started to write down more stuff. Final he put the tablet down and stood up "see it wasn't that bad. ok we need your wings out"  
She also stood up and started to unbutton her shirt then she retracts her arms into the sleeves while turning the shirt backward. She pulled her arms through the sleeve and look around to see she would not break anything. Then she pulled her wings out. they were huge in size and the wing span was double her own height and even when folded the tips were still a foot above her head.  
"Woah, jeez how can you walk around with those huge things?" Alfred slowly and carefully went around them while Ivan went close to the right wing. He looked at the white feathers that seem like they were taken good care of since they didn't have any damage to them and laid atop of each other with a healthy soft look to them. He removed a glove from his hand and slowly reach out. Maria didn't look like she would rip his hand off when he got near them but look uncomfortable when he lay his hand on the upper shoulder of the wing. They flinch when she felt his hand on them so it indicates that she had nerve connections on them. They felt warm and thick and strong the muscle is which seems weird. Like it was part of her body, but people who could summon wings were high-class magic user and did it by charms or some spell writing on their back. He wanted to see how they were summoned, so he ducks under the wing to get behind her. Her long hair covers up her back so he asks her to move her hair.  
Ivan lived a long life since he turned and thought that he saw everything but He was wrong. Those wings were part of her, they were coming out of her shoulder blade and there were muscles that connect to the base of them and runs down her spine. The bra that she had on was custom so that it didn't pinch her wings and the feathers. the feathers on her back that retract down to her lower back but were much smaller in size but longer to where they were connected. he never saw anything like this. Alfred was curious to why Ivan was just standing there frozen until he looks at her back.  
"Jesus fucking Christ" as a combination of confusing and fear came to his voice as well as his face and that made him drop the tablet. "no, no no no this can't… there has to be a charm? A marking?"  
"there nothing there"  
"No,no there HAS to be something there.' He started to push the feather away to see if there was a mark on them. But there was nothing and started to frantically search more causing Maria to hiss from discomfort. He started to move his hand to her side which bothers Ivan and was about to yank his hand away when he did it himself and back away with a look of horror. he went around the wing to face her "Maria lift up your shirt".  
she gave him a disgusted look and growl  
"not all the way, just below your chest because you…. Ummm…err just have this… thing… Just just lift it up so I can show Ivan" he motions to Ivan who walks under the wings while Maria was pulling up her shirt.  
He could see why Alfred was freaking out there were these muscles that went under her chest and all the way to her back that connected to her wings. Alfred started to move one of them and they watch how the muscle flex. The went to the back and did the same thing and watch how her back muscles tighten and release base on the movement of the wings. They stare in disbelief in till Alfred went around to be in front of her. He put his hands on her shoulders and lean down a little bit to be eye level and for the first time she heard Alfred talk in a serious tone "did he make you take anything?"  
"If she was forced to swallow something, wing would be coming out of stomach not back"  
"Well…. did…did he put something in your back, like under your skin or in your bones?"  
Maria didn't understand why they were freaking out and asking her these questions. How was she supposed to know what he made her take and what he did to her? She did remember the things he did to her and how painful they were. As the two were talking to each other Maria mind started to drift off to some unpleasant memories  
The room was completely dark that made the machine around her glow in eerie feeling. The only main light source was the overhead lamp that was causing its bright light on her back as she was a strap on her stomach to a cold metal table. Her mouth was gagged while her hospital gown was wide open in the back, and her wing are out and pinned down to the bottom of the table in an uncomfortable angle. Above her was Jake cutting open her skin. She felt the pain of the cold scapula cutting into her flesh. She was thrashing around in till he stabs the scapula into the muscle that connected her wings to her back. The pain was so sharp she tries to scream and claw her way out but the gag cover her mouth and the straps could not be cut but instead digs into her wrist causing it to bleed.  
"Now now we must be still Vögelchen" the way he said it was supposed to be soft and calming but the feeling of the worlds was dripping with sadism as she could feel the scapula being twisted in her back  
"trust is the main key to survival, and to have it you must earn-it!" when he said the last word a needle was a jab into her muscle close to her spin and then another one. They were both hooked up to this weird machine with a giant monitor that were showing numbers. She wanted to scream and cry from the pain but she holds it in not giving into his sadism fetish of seeing her in pain.  
"see you haven't trusted me ever since I found you, which is the key to your survival. So, the only way is to make sure you feel IT!" Another needle was a stab in which she couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a blood chilling scream. She started to cry, she hated how now she is giving what he wanted, but the pain was too much. He moved in front of her a kneeled down to grab her face to make her look at her. She opens her eye that was blazing red with hatred and pain to jakes eyes that were now nothing but dark holes with a yellow ring where his iris should have been starting back at her.  
"Pain is the only way that people learn from it. You think that an old man is wise because he is smart? He learns to be wise from the pain that he experiences through his life." She Jerks her head away from his Hand, causing him to stare at her for a few minutes before he punches her on the side of her face causing her nose to bleed and her eye to swollen up. Her vision was a blur but she could see red spots on the floor in till Jake grab her face hard and force her to look at him, which she could only see his blurry face but those yellow glowing were the only things she saw clearly.  
"Apparently, you don't fully grapes the idea of trust, that's ok we have all day to learn" he leans in and licks the blood that was dripping down from her mouth.  
Maria was staring off not noticing Alfred calling her name but when he put his hand on her shoulder she hisses that cause her teeth to sharpen, eyes glow red, and her wings jump causing one of them to wing slap Alfred in the face. The slap didn't really hurt but shock him causing his glasses to become crooked and him to back away. She hated when those horrible memories bombarded her mind and making her forget where she was. Sighing she pick up the tablet that was on the floor and handed it to Alfred. "I'm guessing this is your way to say I'm sorry?".  
She gave him an unimpressed look while he fixes his glasses and Ivan snickering could be heard in the background. "well this is …umm…Just…wow, Maria, I don't think you understand how amazing this is." He said while gesturing to her wings. "the only people who can summon wings are powerful magic user's and they use charm's or writing to do so. You don't have either. It's a part of you and I never seen anything like it. I don't even know if anyone has"  
"It's true" Ivan walk next to her "I've never seen some like this"  
This surprised her. Yes, she didn't see anyone with wings before, but at the same time, she didn't really associate with the supernatural that much. So, she thought that what she had was a command thing among the supernatural world.  
"Oh!" Alfred said out load that causes her to flinch from it "How do you hide them?" his face shown curiously while his eyes sparkle with enthusiasm.  
She turns around so her back is facing them and pulled her wings back in. they were pull through these two slits that were on her shoulder blades and at the same time, the feather on her back was also being pull back. once they were in, she moves them around under her skin in till they were lying flat showing no evidence of her having wings, just the two slits that look like scar.  
Alfred enthusiasm seem to explode. Never ending question and curiosity bombarded Maria. Plus, now Ivan was curious with himself and started to touch her back to feel them under her skin. With an agitated sign, she push them away and walk to the round table and sat down. Soon Alfred and Ivan fallow her. It felt like hours passed by and she knew that they would have question about her, but being stuck between a hyperactive guy that keep fiddling with that damn tablet and a creepy man didn't make her feel any better. With her slouching over and her chin that was resting on the table she was waiting for the results to come in.  
Finally, there was a notification that shows the result were in Alfred look and in a voice that was scared said "you're a Harpy"


	14. Chapter 14

'Harpies? That's what I am?' she thought her other form was from Jake experiment and turning her into this human-bird hybrid, but it a species. A species she thought was just in old fairy tales and myths, but apparently, she was wrong, but why hasn't she seen any other like her? If Harpy's are real then why is she the only one?  
She has so many questions, but her voice still streaks, hiss, and Studer's when she spoke, which did not help with her anger. She smacks one of her hand on the table in frustration and started to walk back and forth in the kitchen trying to calm herself down. She didn't care what the other think of her and went to the fridge but it was empty, so she went to one of the cabinets in till she found what she was looking for. It was whiskey bottle and it was almost empty, and not caring she started to chug the rest down. It was almost finished in till Ivan took it out of her hand, and she was having none of that, but Ivan holds it out of her reach above his head. It was the whole cigarette thing all over again.  
Maria was trying to climb on top of Ivan which he looks like he didn't mind it and even laugh at her attempt of reaching for the whiskey. This went on for a few minutes in till she got to piss and jump on his back to gain some high to reach to bottle. The extra weight almost got him off balances but regain it just in time before she could grab the bottle. He opens it and chugs the remanding whiskey and smile in triumphed when Maria finally grab the empty bottle.  
That's when she snapped and bit him on the hand with her sharp teeth. He didn't flinch just started at her with a blank look in his eye but when she started to taste blood from his hand she snapped out of it and started to panic. She jumps off him and dashes to the sink to drink from it and spit up the remaining blood. She tries to wash it out but she remembers that some went down her throat, so she stuck her finger down to try to get it out of her stomach.  
"Don't do that" Ivan grab her hand and turn off the water while drying off her mouth and hands.  
"You're not going to turn, remember you bite me," Alfred said while pointed to his neck which is now completely healed but his shirt and jacket collar still had blood saint on it. "to turn you need to lose a lot of blood and then drink ours. At least I'm not the only one that got bitten" he snickers at his remark while walking to the coach "come on we need to…talk about somethings"  
When Ivan was done drying her off she walks to the coach, but before she went, she looked at the hand that she bitten and said a soft but Studer 'sorry' walk quickly to where Alfred was sitting. He soon follows her but stays standing next towards the coach.  
"Umm well you may want to see this" he gave me the tablet where it showed a page on harpies. The information on it was short and I already knew the stuff they were talking about. "keep scrolling" so I'd scroll down in till I saw the word that was highlighted in red 'Extinct'. Alfred look at me with uncertain smirk  
"Jake was experimenting with the idea of genetics cross over, and you may be the result of it," Ivan said "I just don't know how he manages to get genes of happy? Last known sighting of one was over 500 years ago"  
"And that's why we don't have much info about them. The only people I can guess who may have some clue are mag's, but good luck getting any info out of them. They have this weird thing of keeping secrets about their knowledge and history to them self'. Alfred said  
Maria started to stare off into the distance deep in thought. "Ffffa…faaAAAa… mmm…mA…MAga?" She tries to form words but they still Studer and she's shriek on some of the vowels. They both look confused on what she said. "TTTTT…rrr…Trrii…Tr. TTTh..the.m". It took a while in till Ivan got on what she was trying to say.  
"Are you asking if we can make them believe we are mag's so they would share their knowledge with us?" Ivan said and Maria nodded her head in agreement. "it's not that easy, we do have some magic ability's which is command and we may make them believe that we are lower class mag's, but information you are looking for are only is accessible from higher up".  
"Remember what I said about how they're weird about sharing their knowledge and secrets," Alfred said "Well if something is rare like an object or a species they keep that info in pristine school's or college's, but those schools is not for everyone. I heard that they make them take these test where they see if you are qualified to get in, and a lot of the rich family's pay them to overlook their test to get them accepted, but since lots of the pristine school are easily bribe with money and fame from well-known rich family, it's harder for the middle and lower class student to pay their classes and it's common that they will give out knowledge or even copies of books that the school has for a price".  
This new may Maria smile with hope, but Ivan cut in "I doubt they can get what we want. Harpies are a treasure. Something that only someone who is great can have. That information would be heavily graded and can be risky for any student to steal".  
"How do you know that?"  
"you really are that stupid? Lots of rich being yearn for anything Harpy related. Their one of the extinct species that highly prize."  
"you don't have to be rude about it"  
"for anyone else I wouldn't but for you I would"  
"OH! You want to go there! Alright, you may think me as an idiot but even I knew not to do what you did that got you lock up in the sire's house for years."  
That must have hit a nerve because Ivan started to show this murderous glare that darkens his face except for his glowing violet eyes and his teeth grown sharp while a low demonic hissing sound that was coming from him. The aura in the room felt cold and evil and he looks like he would mutilate Alfred body any moment, but Alfred wasn't backing down. So, Maria got between the two by pushing them back. This seems to snap his out of his rage when he felt Maria pushing agents his chest, but he still looks like he would sludge Alfred across the face. The aura was gone but now this awkward feeling was now left behind. So, we just sat there in till Alfred turn on the tv. I grab the remote out of his hand and smack the back of his head.  
Yeah, you lost your privilege to choose a channel idiot.


	15. Chapter 15

It seems every time I try to get out of this room something bad happens, now it's just the three of us on the couch watching TV with heavy awkwardness hanging around. It got a little lighter when Alfred left to wash the blood off and change his clothes. since I could understand what they're saying on the TV it was somewhat easy to distract myself and not pay attention to Ivan, but one thing bugged me was what Alfred said. Ivan got into trouble with his 'sire'? (whatever that is, maybe his leader?) which got him house arrest for years. What did he do? I wanted to know but base on the reaction when Alfred brought it up look like a touchy subject.

A few hours had passed and both look tired from what had happened today, while Alfred went to bed Ivan still stayed with me but doze off with his body slouch a little bit and his head leaning back on the back of the couch. During this time, I started to practice my speech by mimic what people were saying on tv. I made sure to talk soft and to myself not to wake him. This went on for a while until my eye started to feel heavy and doze off.

The next morning I was the first one up and that means I get to hog the bathroom first. While I was washing I started again on forming my words. After I got out and change into the previous clothes which felt gross but that's the only thing I had. "I need new clothes," I said to myself while I was finishing up and gather my stuff. I drop my bag in the living room and look at Ivan sleeping. It's weird to see him asleep, even if he's a vampire he looks like a normal human being. Well, semi normal.

I sat at the kitchen table and empty my bag to find a comb. When I finished combing out the tangles from my long hair I decided to write in my journal. For some reason, I always felt the need to write down either my thoughts or if something happens down, maybe it's a habit I always had before this whole mess.

I started to write down what had happened in the past couple of weeks. how Alfred and Ivan found me, me living at their place and somehow Alfred thinks that I'm his maid. So, what if I like to keep thing tidy and in order that doesn't mean that I'm his mother and should clean up his mess! He's a grown man for Christ sakes!

Then a thought acquired in my mind. What's Alfred real age? He looks like he's is in his late teen early twenties, but the vampire is supposed to live for a very long time without aging, right? Of course, that what's movies and tv show's say, but is it true? were many things that human told about vampire true? And why were they in hiding? She could understand why they hid from humans. It's common sense why to hid from them, but making them seem like they were nothing but a fairy tale only to be real and hidden away.

'Maybe they're like me. Something that is powerful and rare that people wanted for their own selfish needs?' It could be the reason but she felt that there was more to the story. For one if they were in hiding they won't show any contact or connection with the out sided world, but that was already out the door because there were two vampires living in the human world and also there was Jake and his mad experiments, plus the package from the fridge was blood which means that someone is supplying them so they had to know who or what they are, and there was that incident with that fat mobster leader.

'they act more like they're in a gang. Maybe that what G.U.V.E. is' I put down the pen letting my chin rest on my palm while my elbows were on the table in deep thought. I had an idea that could help me and kill Jake but there a chance that they won't agree on it.

I heard a door opening and saw Alfred walk out of his room wearing loose pajama bottoms that had the Batman patterns on it and a large shirt that had the logo but was faded and had holes. seem that he just woken up and move to the bathroom without noticing me. He came out an hour later with his hair damp and a towel around his neck. 'he doesn't change his clothes, right after a shower? It defeats the peruse of getting clean'. He walks to the kitchen to get something when he notices me sitting at the table.

"well good morning"

Is it morning already? It's hard to tell because there are no windows.

"You're up early. I guess you can say that the early bird gets the worm" he started to snicker at his own joke while I found it non-amusing and cheap.

"Oh come on that was funny." He said while I'd had an irritated look on my face "Jezh, we need you to get away from Ivan. His non-humor is rubbing off on you" he went into the fridge and pull out this big packed that was filled with red liquid. Then I remind myself that he's a vampire and that was probably blood he was drinking. He undid the cap on the medical blood pack and started to drink from it. In a few minutes, he finished it and throw out the packet in a trash bin that was right next to the fridge and went to grab another one. He walked over towards me and leans over my shoulders trying to read my journal. I wrote everything in German knowing that he couldn't read it.

"sooo… how's the whole English thing working for ya? Doing good?"

I nodded my head

"Well how about this, since everything got off on the wrong foot why don't we reintroduce our self's. My real name is Alfred F. Jones but if anyone asks just say the name Alfred J. Edward and I'm a vampire. Then I bow down, kiss your hand, say how's your day blah blah blah you get the point now you" he seem eager to hear me talk

"Ummm…my name is Maria. I…I don't remember my last name, and I'm a harpy"

"Whoa, that accent is thick" my mood change into anger and gave him a glare "b…but it's charming heh, so how come you remember your name but not your last name?"

Maria digs into her bag and pulled out a golden locket which has a very detail carving of an egale with its wings and tail feathers forming the front frame of the locket. There was no pitcher in the side of it but some writing on the back. The letters were very worn down, and the only words that were readable were the name 'Maria'.

"It's the only thing that I know that is mine. When I woke up I had no memory or clothes on, and in a sewer with that locket clutch in my hand"

He took the locket in his hand and look it over in detail. "never meet a sewer bird before. It's funny how neat and tidy you are that you end up living down there" that got him a kick to his shine "I didn't say that I live there I just woke up there"

he grumbles to himself while rubbing the shine that I just kick" The detail in the eagle feathers are not the same size and a little bit lopsided showing that it was handmade and not a machine. Also, the gold is a little tarnish and losing its shine plus some of the carvings are fading. Could have been an heirloom, and Maria may not be your real name"

"What makes you an expert on jewelry," Maria said while snatching the locket back

"well when you hit my age you've kind of pick up thing here and there"

"How old are you?" one of the question that's I've been itching to ask

"you know it's condenser rude to bluntly ask a person age" he was now leaning back on his chair causing two of the back legs to hold his balance while still drinking his packet

"It's also considered rude to look through a person stuff, withheld information about them, insult their accent and say that they lived in a sewer," Maria said while crossing her arms and Huff in annoys

Alfred let his chair legs land on the floor causing him to sit up straight but still sucking on the packet smirking off Maria comment like it was nothing "Ok we REALLY need you to get away from Ivan. You starting to sound like him" he finishes and toss it towards the trash without moving from his seat. "we don't need another creepy dark loner around here, and to answer your question I think I'm around 300"

"300!" I almost shouted

"300 or maybe 250 it's somewhere around that ballpark"

"You don't know your age?!" I said in a quick hush tone.

"Once you hit over 100 you just stop counting. You're not young anymore to start bragging off your age and now you don't see anything special about it because it's one more year that's added towards you. If you think 300 is old you should ask the Russian age, he's got to be pushing at least 400"

"I'm same age as you пиндос" both jump in their sets by Ivan sudden appearance right in front of them.

"I'll take that back. I should be bragging about how long I survived under the same roof with this creep that doesn't understand that normal people don't like it when he does that reappearing and disappearing act of his!"

Ivan seem to completely ignore Alfred but smile at Maria while he went to the fridge to get the same two packs that Alfred was drinking

"their nothing normal about any of us" he said while walking towards his room and shut his door

"you see therefore you have to stop hanging around him, you still have personality and if you start hanging around him then it going to be buried under 100 feet of snow and ice"

"I don't hang around him. He's always around me even though we don't anything and when we do he start talking in Russian which I can't understand. Is he always like this?"

"you mean weird and unsocial then yes"

"If you hate him so much then why are you, roommates?"

"I'll tell you later. it's a long story that I don't want to get in especially this early in the morning" as he stretch making his back pop. "and I don't really hate him, their days where we get along and can somewhat agree on things, but right now I really want to punch him"

Alfred went back to his room to change his clothes, while I started to dig in my bag trying to find something that is somewhat clean. I found one pair of shorts and panties that was a little too big on me and had holes and a bra that I forgot to modify for my wings but it would do until I found some new ones. I couldn't find a new shirt and I didn't want to keep wearing Alfred button up flannel because it started to smell a little bit musty. He probably never worn it and has been sitting in the closet for a while.

"This is for you" Maria jump from Ivan appearing out of nowhere.

'I think Alfred is right about the whole reappearing and disappearing act' Maria thought to herself while thanking Ivan. It was a gray turtle neck sweater that was probably his base on the size that made it look like she was wearing a baggy sweater dress and had some paint at the end of the sleeves. She could tell it was clean by how soft the fabric was and the smell of laundry detergent when she changes in the bathroom, it also had other smell too that shown it belongs to Ivan. The smell of cigarettes and I guess his cologne. It was faded from the detergent but was still there.

"Umm Ivan?" she walks out of the bathroom to where Ivan was standing in the living room. "are you really 400 years old?" I've may be putting my foot into my mouth asking this question but I had to know if this guy was alive during the end of the Renaissance.

He chuckles and shook his head no "Don't believe everything that brat would say. I was little older than him when turn, he thinks it's funny to make fun of it"

"so what age were you turn?"

"27"

"So how old are you now?"

He shrugs his shoulder

"Doesn't anyone know their true age around here?!"

"Unless you are younger than 100 or noble, no one care to count their age"

"Tch" I flooded my arms and look at the ground annoyed. "there is another thing I wanted to ask you," I said to him still looking at the ground "this G.U.V.E. is it a gang?"

This made him Laugh, not a snicker or a chuckle but a laugh which was load and bombing which made Alfred came out of his room. It seems so odd to see him smile and laugh, he ethers shown this happy smile mask he put on to hide something or just shown annoyed or blank emotion "oh god what did you do?'

"I didn't do anything?!"

"No, she told a funny joke," Ivan said calming down from his laugh

"I that wasn't a joke! I just ask a question"

"Tell пиндос what you told me"

"I just ask him if G.U.V.E. is a gang?!"

He holds his breath for a few seconds then just laugh out. both were laughing and she didn't understand what was so funny about her question?

"OH my god" Alfred said after he calms down from his laughter and whip on of his eye dry. "Oh… I would LOVE to see one of the higher ups facial expression if he heard that" Alfred said then straighten his back and stood in a posh pose with an equal snobby facial expression and talking in a deep English accent that was shown he was mocking this higher up person "We are more pristine of our governmental law to what the human believe in order. It's a laughing matter that some of the fledglings believe that they are the same. We do not see or act on them because we have order and – pthbthhhhh" Alfred blew a raspberry at the end and started laughing again. "Oh, man misters fancy stuffy British man call out for being a gang leader just made my day a little bit better" both calm down from their laughter while Alfred was rubbing his eye "Why do you ask?"

"because I want to join G.U.V.E"


	16. Chapter 16

_I really don't have an excuse for why this chapter took me so long to finish besides that the 2nd half of the fall semester and finals literally kick my ass and made me cry._  
 _This chapter was just so annoying to write and I don't know why?_

"you want to become a vampire?" Alfred asks  
"What? No, I just want to join this G.U.V.E"  
"so, you do want to become a vampire"  
"I told you before that I don't want to become a vampire! I just want to join G.U.V.E and kill Jake"  
"well see I'm all for killing Jake but their just one little tiny problem," Alfred said  
"Only vampire can join G.U.V.E" Ivan chim in "we do not let outsider in or around our operation"  
"well, that rule is obviously broken" Maria pointed to herself "Can there be any expectations, like a secret non-vampire agent or something?"  
"only people that join G.U.V.E that are still human's, are ghouls"  
"what? Zombie?"  
"well… yes and no" Alfred made an unsure hand motion "see they're somewhat similar like heighten strength, durability, and slow aging. but see zombie are dead, and ghouls are not. They're kind of like servants or a spy for their vampire master"  
Maria thought what Alfred. So, if she became a ghoul she can join G.U.V.E to kill Jake, "what's the catch"  
"well you see to become a ghoul a vampire must give you his or her blood to drink and that's the only person you can drink from. If you Drink from another source things get bad, like crazy animalistic bad… I don't know how or why but I think it has to do with the connection thing that happens between them"  
"so, whoever gives me their blood I have to stay with them as a servant for the rest of my life? Can't I just stop when I kill Jake"  
"well once again yes and no. see drinking vampire blood is somewhat like a drug and its command that a person can get addictive towards it. Now there are some people who wanted to stop, but they must go to this place which is sort of a rehab hospital and even if they do go, there a 75% chance's that they can be cure"  
"what happens to the other 25%"  
"you really don't want to know"  
This scared her, yes 25% seems like a small number, but base on her luck she would be one of the 25% and the idea of been in services with a vampire didn't help her uneasiness either, but she needed to get in to G.U.V.E and this is the only way. "and their no other way?"  
"if you still want to remain human, well human-bird like being then ghoul is the only way"  
Maria sat at the table rubbing her face in frustration. She didn't know what to do, give up the fight to kill Jake and live in fear or give up her freedom to kill Jake. Both notice Maria mood and Alfred spoke "Hey how about we do something else, you don't need to deiced right now right? Hey, I know what we can do, how about we go to that fat boss places and plunder it"  
"Plunder?"  
"he means go to our victim's house and steal his stuff," Ivan said, "I don't know why he keeps using that word"  
"it sounds more epic"  
"no, it sounds stupid"  
"it sounds like you've done this before," Maria said, "So what, you guys are grave robbers now?"  
"Oh yeah, many times," Alfred said trying to ignore Ivan "sometimes G.U.V.E won't give us a job for a while and there are times where our normal day jobs barely cover our living expensive. So, when someone from G.U.V.E kill's one of their hits, then its free pickings for anyone who get their first."  
Maria looks long and hard at Alfred in a weird questionable way "…I remember you saying that you believe that you are somewhat a hero of some sort. I may not know what an American ideal or understanding of a 'hero'" Maria use her finger to quote the hero bit "but from what you describe of robbing the dead and killing doesn't really seem heroic"  
"It's really an oxymoron," Ivan said sitting next to Maria "especially 'morn' part. It's quite funny really"  
"Shut it Yeti," Alfred said in a bitter voice and exhale a breath to calm himself down "it true that my action may not have been heroic but that's how we live. We don't have family's and our sire doesn't support us living in the human world. So, we must scavenge just to survive in this world. G.U.V.E have so many rules and fees just to live outside that many vampires just live with their sire's."  
"so, why did you move out?"  
"to tell you the truth? I just miss living with humans. I know it sounds weird, and sometimes I don't understand it myself, but living under G.U.V.E rules and their ideals that make it seems that were gods or higher beings is insufferable. Following ancient tradition and beliefs on how we should act, eat, live or even how we look seem stupid and close minded. Maybe that's why I like to live with humans because they're always changing" he shrugs his shoulder and leans against a wall "also you make it out that we kill and steal from good people with happy lives and family. The way G.U.V.E puts a hit out on a person can be easily avoided if that person has command sense and good morals. Blinded by their own greed and power and not caring of the outcome or who it hurts seems like a bad person and having a family or beaning a positive role model doesn't give you a pass on what you done."  
Maria thought about it and kind of understand what Alfred was trying to say, but the whole killing people so casually and taking their stuff still seems like an anti-hero.  
"here let's go to fatty's places and I'll show you what I mean"  
They rented a car from the same person that gave them the van, and it was nice to sit in the back seat.  
Maria was lucky that it was cloudy because she had no protection from the sun's rays. Normally she would wear her hoodie or something to cover up her skin but since most of her clothes are ether ruin or dirty she was a hesitant to go outside.  
Alfred laugh saying that she acted more like a vampire then a harpy. It wasn't her fault that the sun hurt her eyes and burn her skin, that just a normal for being an albino person, though she was wondering how could Alfred and Ivan go outside in the broad daylight. Did vampire burn up in the sun?  
'probably has something to do with magic'.  
The ride was uneventful and somewhat boring, so Maria ask Ivan why did he live in the human world too? He really didn't give an answer her question and just said 'I was given second chances to fix my mistake'. She remembers what Alfred said that he had gotten in trouble with his 'sire' and was incarcerated for years. She was about to ask what was his 'mistake' was but Ivan looked out the window showing that he was done talking about his past. So, Maria did the same thing and watch the city life pass by her window.  
As time passed she notices they were in the upper-class part of the city base on the buildings that were more modern and expensive. They drove down towards a tall apartment building that had an expensive white iron steal fences surrounding the front entrance which was decorated with large white statues and a very manicured front garden. Alfred did not go through the entrances but to a back alleyway that was hidden between another building and clutter from construction that leads them to the back entrances of the apartment where they stopped.  
"shouldn't we be doing this in broad daylight," Maria noticing the cameras that were mounted next to the door.  
"we'll be fine, they deactivate the cameras when they came from the back" he pointed to the wires that were cut.  
"who?"  
"well I don't know what they call them self, but let just say fatty had more than one enemy, and before you ask, they aren't here anymore so you don't have to worry." He started to walk up to the entrance but stop "oh I forgot something, you don't have a criminal recorded, do you?"  
"no?"  
"ok that's good, it makes our job a little bit easy"  
The door was a heavy metal with a punch coded right next to it. Alfred put on a black glove that was in his pocket and punch in the coded but flash red.  
"I thought you knew how to get in," Ivan said.  
"Well I know what the code is but apparently they fried the lock so they can open it and now the thing can't identify the original coded," Alfred said as he was fiddling with the numbers. While he was doing that Ivan and Maria looked around trying to find another way in.  
She spotted a basic window with a ledge that had no bars on it, probably because it was about 15 feet high and must use a ladder to reach it.  
She studies the window and then devises a plain. "Does anyone has a switchblade?" Ivan pulled out a one and gave it to her. "you said that the cameras are cut, what about the inside?" she said to Alfred.  
"Yes, were retreading the same path as the ones that came before us. There shouldn't be anyone at the post now but that won't last long"  
"that not assuring" Maria sigh while making sure her boots were tied tight and rolled up her sleeves "just so you know that if I get caught I'm kicking your ass" she put the bladed between her mouth then in a smooth quick motion she jumped atop of their car and use the momentum to do a higher one towards the window. She grabbed the ledge and peer inside making sure she didn't see anyone. Once the cost was clear she uses her legs to launch herself off the wall and pull on top of the ledge in a smooth motion. She took the blade between her teeth and stuck it in the middle part of the window where the lock was and jiggle it around.  
"you could of ask one of us to help you to get up there and not jump on our car" Ivan called out to her  
"I didn't break it and they're hardly a dent in it" she looked down at him while still juggling the knife back and forth.  
She finally unlocked it and close the blade and throw it down towards Ivan as he caught it. The room was a maintenance room. She went down the stairs to the security door and open it. And walked upstairs to the elevator.  
Both Alfred and Ivan started to fiddle with their clothes. Alfred -who did not wear his bomber jacket but a hoodie with the captain American logo on it- pulled his hood up coving his hair and put on a pair of black gloves. Ivan was wearing a black rib sweater that looked clean and had no paint on it. Same with his pants and shoes but the scarf that he never seems to take it off was wrapped more secure around his neck and put on a pair of deep brown tight fitted gloves. Maria knew what they were doing so she started to pull her long hair into the sweater, so she won't leave any behind and she had no gloves but luckily the sweater was long, so she just pulls the sleeves down covering her hands forming mittens.  
the elevator hit the penthouse floor and move down the hall until they came to a white door with golden numbers '610' written on it. The door was n't locked so they made sure it was when they enter the penthouse. "don't touch anything with your bare hands and try not to leave anything behind, also don't take anything that you can't carry or would raise suspicion if missing" both Alfred and Ivan split in different direction of the area while Maria went to the living room. It was obvious that the owner loves to show off his wealth base on the expensive furniture, huge plasma tv with surround sounds, fancy decoration and the beautiful view of the city, but whoever style it had horrible taste. Everything looked like it was made from an expensive material, but it was designed in a cheap tacky way. The worst was the frames that were painted iridescent gold. They hold a photo of a women in her mid-20's with long dark hair and tight reviling clothes. At first, Maria thought it was the mob daughter but the other photo showed the interaction with each other seems a little bit too friendly until she came across their wedding photo. The mid 20-year-old women dress like a cheap showgirl as his bride and a 50-year-old mob boss as her husband.  
'CLANK'  
Maria drops the wedding photo but quickly caught it before it shatters. She looks at the mini bar where Ivan was going through it. She places the frame back and joins him. He was going through bottles and placing some in a cardboard box with other assortments. She looked at the selection and didn't really care what they carried until she notices a sweet liquor that she had once. She got it from some young tourist who were drunk in the woods and likes it. 'what the hell, it's not like he was going to drink it now'.  
She carried the bottle down the hallway while looking at the photos of the same mid 20-year-old women. "how long do we have until we have to leave?" she called out to anyone and Alfred replied "Umm… a few hours until the cleaning crew comes".  
Maria followed his voice "What do you mean by the cleaning cr-JESUS FUCKING CRIST" she enters the kitchen where there were three bodies tied against the wall, shot execution style and two on top of the counter.  
Alfred was going through their wallets. "What the fuck did you do?!…verrückter scheißkerl" she covers her nose with her arm to mask the stench of death.  
"What? I didn't do this? don't you remember that I said that 'Fatty' had more than one enemy." he put the wallet back where it came from and move to the next body.  
Maria move around the blood puddles "so G.U.V.E did this?"  
"Nope" he put the wallet back and move to the next body "I don't remember if were told you, but fatty was part of a big gang in the city until he got arrested. To shorten his sentences, he basically ratted out other gang members in the city and pissed a lot of people off"  
"well base on how he furnished his house it's no surprise that he doesn't make good choices"  
Alfred snickers "yeah you can say that, hey can you come over here for a second. I need you to search these two" he pointed to the two bodies that were on the counter "what am I searching for?" she walked over to them and place the bottle on the center island.  
"Money"  
"really, were robbing from corpse now"  
"Hey, we're short on cash and we don't get paid over time. Also, we're not stealing their credit cards or family heirlooms just cash".  
'Still, grave robbing' as she looked at the young man whose was leaning over the stove with half of his face was burned off and a bullet hole through his forehead. She went through his pockets and found no cash, so she went to the women who was laying on her stomach with both hands and feet tied together. She notices that it was the mob boss wife who was tied up and had the same bullet wound as the others. there were also little white stones cover in blood around her and a few on the floor. She looked a little bit closer and realized that they weren't stone but her teeth that been pulled out and behind her head was some bloody pliers.  
"poor girl"  
"like I said, 'Blinded by their greed and power and not care about the outcome'." Alfred tosses the wallet back and stood up sighing in frustration. "well, whoever was here believe they should get paid overtime for their work. What about fatty wife, anything in her purse?"  
Maria went through a small purse that was on the floor cover in blood that causes the embedded white rhinestones to become red. "Nope." But she did find a sunglass case with an expansive looking pair of sunglasses inside. They round with white frame that had gold trimming running on the side and the lens was a reflected black, and since she lost her old pair and she doubts anyone would miss these, so she places them with her collections.  
She went around the kitchen looking what they had while someone (probably Alfred) went upstairs. She found a cardboard box in a closet and started to fill it with items that she wanted. The smell of death was getting to her, so she decided to check upstairs. She could see Alfred in one of the rooms searching for something in the drawer and closet looking for some lose money that they may be hidden around but couldn't find any base on him mumbling and sighing in frustration, so she went to the last room down the hallway with its door still close.  
The room was obviously the main bedroom base on the size and the overlook of the city with a large round bed in the center of the room with the ceiling having reflecting mirrors. She also could see that it wasn't the cleanest room with the bed being messy and clothes and another sort of items laid around the room. Moving around the mess towards the dresser going through them Finding nothing so she moved to the others that were on the other side doing the same thing.  
Alfred walked into the bedroom and lean on the door frame "you know, doubt we're going to find any money left. So, since we're here maybe you should get some personal items"  
"I've got some stuff"  
"Besides food"  
"Well there this crazy thing that I do call 'eating' and since you guys don't eat or have any food that makes it a little difficult for me"  
"your Ivan is showing again. Next thing you do will be looming behind people and scaring them off"  
"You ever think that maybe this is how I am"  
"well then, both of you have horrible social skills" Alfred snicker even when Maria punch his arm.  
But Alfred was right, anything worth taking was long gone. So she left.


	17. Chapter 17

So I just started to make this blog for this fanfic. I'm going to post images about the characters and the story itself.  
its still pretty new so their not much there but I'm going to change that.  
the blog:

The so-called 'plunder' was interesting to say at least. I still don't understand why Alfred use that word instead of just saying what it really is, 'grave robbing'. But still I got these nice sunglasses and some food that wasn't takeout, and it wasn't a total waste. Ivan found a small safe behind the cheap whiskey at the mini bar that held about $10000.  
We drove out of the alleyway and pass the front gate. I watch the people entering the building, focusing on their own life and completely obvious of the brutal murder that happens on the top floor. I don't know what to feel that just happen in the past few hours. That girl was too young to be married to a man like that and living that kind of life. I don't know much about her nor care to find out, but her situation reminded me of something.  
Me being a ghoul.  
If I did take this route I would be in the same situation as her. Both of us would be bounded by someone who is powerful but dangerous and our fate would lay append that person and didn't care what happens to us. the idea of what happened to that girl could happen to me and I don't think I could handle that again.  
I could feel the darkness creepy up on me again, and I need to keep my mind off it or it would engulf me again, so I detach the memory of what happened to me and on the idea of what I should do? But the idea came back again I could feel my body shaking and my eyes tearing up. I could not break down in front of Ivan and Alfred, I may have nothing, but I still had my prided and I would not lose it to that man no matter what he did to me.  
I could feel anger burning inside of my chest and flow through my body. wanted to make him suffer what he did to me, I wanted to him to be afraid of me like what he did to me, I wanted to take everything that was valuable towards him and smash it in front of his face.  
I wanted revenge.  
I was shocked out of my own thought when the car door slam shut, and Alfred walked into a small building that I didn't recognize.  
"He'll come back, meeting someone"  
"Who?"  
Ivan shrug his shoulders while looking through his phone "Probably someone about those stupid camera he's been collecting" he put his phone away and turn to look at me "are you ok?"  
"yes, I'm fine, I just…was deep in thought"  
"hmm" He seems to notice that I wasn't telling the whole truth but chose not to say anything. The idea came to my head "hey, can I ask you something?" He around and look at me for a response "did you chose to turn?"  
He gave me a half smile "yes I chose my path and I took it"  
"were you happy?"  
A soft chuckle escape forms a sad smile on his lips." neyt, opposite of it. I was scared, angry, sad, and confused. it lasted for many years."  
"do you regret it?"  
The smile faded to a sad frown as he stared outside of the care in a deep thought. "…I don't remember."  
"you don't remember, or you don't want to remember?"  
He slowly turns to face the front of the car looking off into the distances. He seems to ignore my question until I heard him say "both" in a soft whisper under his breath. It seems that every step I take getting an answer from him I take two steps back.  
"why do you ask?"  
"I've been thinking what talk about this morning before we left"  
"you do know that being ghoul is different from being vampire"  
"I know that it just…I don't want to become one, but I have too"  
"have too?"  
I didn't want to explain anymore "just forget what I said"  
"…what if- "  
Alfred burst out of the building and open the driver side of the door, his face looks like he figures out something grand "I just figure out how we can deal with all of our problems! Maria comes with me". Before Maria could ask 'Why?' Alfred left in a hurry and enter back into the building. Signing Maria got out of the car and followed him.  
The building inside had no sign of decayed or garbage lay around, which seems weird since what looks like it was abanded for many years. As she walked down the corridor and notices that there were wires cluttering the floor and the walls, and they were ether hooked up to panel or some machines. She was heading down the hallway looking in the room as she passed by. She heard a door close behind her thinking it was Alfred, but it was Ivan. "Do you know where he went?"  
"Try upstairs"  
"why?"  
"well there no downstairs, so why not up"  
Maria didn't understand what he meant and thought he was trying to be funny base on his smile. "ALFRED!" she yelled, echoing through the hallways. "back here" she heard him say. She finally found him in a large ice-cold room that was filled with large computer towers. Maria didn't really understand much about computers but base on what she sees that these are not normal towers, their size was bigger and wider than normal ones, and they have these squares cut out in them, about 20 of them in one towner and some were filled up with a black box that had a white light shimmering that indicating it was on. All of them were connecting to what looks like the main work desk.  
He spotted Alfred talking to a young man, motion her to come and meet him "this is Zack and he's going to help us."  
Zack was about to say something but was taken aback and look at me up and down. I knew this look very well. people give me 'the look' to decide if what they acutely see is true, then try to decide if something is wrong with me or complement on my rebel look.  
"Man, I love your hair. how did you get it so white?"  
Called it "I didn't do anything, this is my natural hair"  
"What? -Oh! Your one of those Albino type. Interesting" he was still looking me up and down and I was about to punch him in the face until he spoke up "named Zack but you can call me Sparks." He holds out his hand and I reluctantly shook it. The so-called 'Sparks' looked very young. like he should still be in high school. Maybe it's how on how scrawny he looks and the youthful appearances that made him looks so young. He had bleach hair that was tied up into dreads, tight jeans but a baggy short sleeves shirt that was hanging from his shoulders and hiding of what looks like a tattoo. His face had stubble and had a many pricing on his ear with one lip piercing.  
"Maria," I said curtly  
"So, Alfred said that you need document's to be in this country, guessing from your accent that your German Right? Maybe Austrian?"  
"Do I look like I'm rich? I'm German"  
He gave me a confused look not understanding what I just said. "Right…so anyway since Alfred claim you as his ghoul there is some paperwork we need to do and send in for your collar mark"  
Alfred Ghoul? When did that happen? I was about to say something, but Alfred cut in. "She not my Ghoul, I just need the preparation and her green card"  
Spark stop his typing at the computer monitors when he turns around "wait if she not going to be your ghoul then who-OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" he was pointing at the doorway were Ivan was standing. Well, he wasn't standing more so looming in the dark doorway as the shadow covers his upper part of his body and his purple eyes glowed in the dark. "what is HE doing here?"  
"Oh, Maria is Ivan Ghoul"  
"What!?" both of us said aloud  
"oh yes, our sire has been nagging him to get a Ghoul and so I'm guessing when he went out he found her. I don't know why he went to Germany though, but I've been around here for almost a month and she seems safe" He was putting on his charm and lying through his teeth, and it seems to be working. They continue to talked about something that I didn't care to understand until he motions me to follow him out to the car while Sparks went back to his computer's.  
"you better explain what going on"  
Alfred turns around on his driver side to look at me while Ivan just stared at him with a spacious look in his face "ok first I have to tell you one of the main rules of having a ghoul before I tell you my plan. To keep it short, a vampire must make sure their ghoul is in check. If they do something bad or cause trouble then the blame goes to their vampire for not keeping their ghoul in line" as he was explaining this, the more I didn't like the idea of being someone's Ghoul. "but see if someone hurts their ghoul or even kidnaps them, then that vampire has the right to ask G.U.V.E. help to get justices to say, person."  
I think I understand what Alfred was trying to say, "So if I become Ivan Ghoul, then Jake wouldn't think of hurting or kidnapping me because Ivan can call G.U.V.E to help him to get me back right?" Alfred Face beam bright "yeah yeah see you got it" he seems proud of his accomplishment of figuring out how to protect me from Jake, but there was one thing on my mind "Why Ivan Though?"  
"well our sire wants him to improve on his…vampiric life chose? or Something like that. As you can see our yeti isn't looked append kindly in the vampire and ghoul community, and she thinks that if he follows the guidelines of becoming a well respect vampire people will overlook them … umm… "thing" he has done"  
"so, Sparks is a ghoul, Is he your?"  
He started to the car and drove off "No, he's someone else. I don't know the guy, but he likes to keep tabs on the human world, so he got a high school dropout who is a hacker to do his work in the human world". We drove back to the apartments. "Yeah, even though sparks is a human he's pretty cool and not a bad hacker if I do say so myself" I wanted to ask about the thing, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't get a straight answer.  
We went through the paperwork while having to make up most the information that was about me, after some time (and a few punches for Alfred and his smart mouth) we came that I was a 25-year-old, born in Berlin Germany, having no living families, and my last name is Weiss. We keep on with the paperwork for what it seems like hours. It's funny how I have to do all these document and files like I'm joining some kind of company for pollical affairs job or something, not the thing I imagine when I agree to be Ivan's ghoul, but I guess pretending that you've been extinct for 100's of years and trying to not let anyone know that vampire is still alive would make anyone paranoid.  
As I sign the last of the paper and Alfred put them away, Ivan set down a glass and a knife in his. He rolls up his sweater to show his wrist. "ready?"  
"Let just get this over with"  
He slices his wrist forming small beads of blood that overflow down to the glass below. He was letting the glass full up to the top and then remove the knife as it healed up and licked the reaming blood off his wrist. He pushes the glass towards me as I looked at it. Every part of my body was scream not to take it and I had to force myself just to pick up the glass to examine it. It looks and smells like normal blood, but the constancy was a little bit thicker. I put it towards my lips for the test and nearly dropped. the taste of rotten flesh stabbed my taste buds, just by the one sip my eyes were watering, and I felt like I was about to throw up  
I looked at both to see if this was a joke, how could anyone drink and continue too to do so. But I swallow my stomach and chugged it fast as I could. I could feel my whole body trying to reject it as it pulls down my throat to the pit of my stomach. the teste of rotten flesh invades my sense as my whole body was shaking, and I could hear my nails scraping up the wood of the table. When the last gulp hit my stomach and I slam the glass on the table, I could feel something cold and dark creeping up on my lower body. The glass shatters in my left hand while my other was carving long groves in the wood as my body was hunch over. the feeling was heading up to my head and I could feel my teeth growing while my wing wanted to burst out of my back. I'll hiss and screech through my clinch jaw as drool was dripping out of my mouth. I could feel my fingertips as a cold tingle passed through them and ice crystals were forming on the table. My body shook from the icy cold that was running through and just as it quickly came it vanished.  
Ivan stood me up and had his hands on my shoulder. He was talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying.  
When I open my mouth to ask him, that's when I throw up on him.


End file.
